Take the World Apart
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: The world plans on taking over America's country. Alfred travels to Russia secretly and talks to Ivan about what's going to happen and then shocks Ivan with his way to solve it. They should get married and take over the world. RusAme. Snapped!America.
1. Chapter 1

**Remix version. Still going to have them be all crazy with touches of fluff and yaoi hentai and other things. Oh my other things- Mind out of gutter Lady Demon!**

**Hopes you guys aren't to upset.**

* * *

><p>Russia wasn't sure what to think when America showed up at his door. The blue eyes looked up at him with determination. Blinking he looked up to see if anyone else was with him.<p>

No one.

America was here all by himself? Normally he would come with some else and only came when they had something that was forced by their bosses. Looking back down at the blue eyes he stepped aside and America walked in with a calm thank you.

Taking off the coat, scarf, hat, gloves and an extra coat, America shook the snow off of himself as he set the thing on the coat rack. He stood there waiting.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanna talk to you about something important."

"A phone call would not suffice?"

"It's top secret. No one knows I'm here or that I even left my country."

Not expecting that Russia lead the other down the hall and to the stair cases. He noticed that the American had stopped half way up. Looking back he saw that he was looking around. Not in a spying way but almost as if he was planning on seeing it for a while.

"America?"

"Russia… You have a nice home."

"Da, thank you…"

They made it to his office where America took out some papers and set it down on the desk. Raising an eyebrow he picked them up.

"You did not put them on a flash drive?"

"Too risky."

Looking down he started to read through the papers. Words started to catch his attention. Soon he was racing to read it, flipping the pages as he read through the twenty page packet that America had printed down back and front.

When he was done he set it down and looked up. "You found this all out yourself?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

America shrugged. He sat there staring around the room again.

Ivan looked down again skimming it again. It seemed that America's closes allies planned on solving their problems by taking over Alfred's country and dividing it up. As he looked at it again he was surprised.

"Canada?"

"Sucks, huh? My own little brother is in on it. It would explain why he's so distant lately."

"What are you planning on doing? His army can not take on yours."

"No, but with France, England, Mexico, Germany, Italy, and among the others they could. They plan on solving the problems by getting rid of me. I've grown to powerful and since my former boss messed us up… I'm not going to lie. It happened because I wasn't there to stop it but I can't let them take over my country."

"Wasn't there? You were."

"I was with Mother Earth when it happened… the attack that changed America forever. I could barely move after that. Unexpected and when I could move it was too late. They were lost without me and now… no. I won't let them hurt my people."

Nodding Ivan wondered why he was telling him this. "What is your plan?"

"A secret alliance between us."

"What?"

"You and me. A secret alliance between Russia and America. It would be temporary of a course. I know your strong Russia. I know you have nukes hidden away and the only reason you ain't using them is because if you're confused as Russia Federation."

Ivan leaned back. True he wasn't communist anymore, and true he had hidden them away, more so away form h is people, often confronting those who made them. What Alfred said was true about him being strong. Not as strong as America, who even in a bad economy was for some reason as strong as ever. Looking at the blue eyes he knew how serious he was.

Everybody who saw them often together knew they argued. Not as they used to and Alfred and him had now been on greeting terms. Hello, goodbye. Things like that. They had once eaten lunch together and Ivan had enjoyed it even though no words had been spoken except an pass the salt. But this was on a whole other level. This was world domination.

"Well? Do want to or not?"

"Of course you would ask me once I am no longer a communist." Ivan said. "If only you had asked me years ago I would have been more then glad to join you in taking over the world. I will lend you help."

"Come on, Ivan,"

Now that was strange. America never used his human name. he tenses when the blonde stood up and walked casual around his desk and sat on his lap. What.

"Uh…" Ivan lifted his hands up trying not to hold on to the America who was sitting on him. "America…"

Laying his head against Ivan's Alfred looked him right in the eyes. They stayed like that for a short time when Ivan slowly placed both hands on his sides. They said no words to one another. Another minute went by when Alfred closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Ivan's shoulder.

"They'll come after you next. If we form this alliance… it's more like a marriage license. You and me can stay at each others houses. You can stay with me during the summers and go with me to see the sunflowers, or we can always be together. We can stay in the warmth. You and I won't be lonely anymore."

Ivan sighed. "You aren't lonely, America,"

"Yes, I am. I don't have any real friends and I can't trust my 'family'. But you and I, Ivan… we know each other. We know the other is capable of. We know that we we're once enemies and learned as much as we could about each other. We kept our 'friends' close. So… now let's keep former enemies closer."

"… Oh shi- America you're serious!"

"We can take on the world! You know that we're the two most powerful nations in the world right now and if we willed it the world would fall at our feet. If we join together… we can still have our own countries but no one would ever try to bring us down."

"It wouldn't be allowed for us do such a thing. The only we could do something is if-"

"Father time has agreed to bond us."

"You talked to him?" Ivan tensed. "But he never…"

"I have my ways. Ivan… in other words I'm asking that we get married."

"Married…?"

"Yeah. You and me can take on the world… but there are only two ways for that to happen. Becoming one or getting married and I don't want my country to disappear."

Ivan continued to look into the eyes. Alfred had gotten closer as he talked so they were pretty much pressed together and their faces only a few inches apart.

They stayed like that for a long time as fast as Ivan could remember. Alfred was waiting for an answer. Getting married for a country was different then a humans. Where as human's could get divorced and find someone else a nation could never do so. Once bonded form the very soul they would be that way. Forever.

Thinking about it Ivan knew this would be his only chance. True him and Alfred could take over the world and then have no fear of anyone every raising to stop them. America was a nice warm country. He could stay there if he pleased and even have sunflowers everyday if he wanted. Alfred could stay here to and…

"Is that why you were looking around? To stay here?"

"Yeah. Not gonna lie your place is really nice. A little gloomy but I can fix that."

Frowning a little Ivan sat up a little more but Alfred held on. "Really now?"

"Sunflowers would look nice. And maybe some more lights could be on when your in the house."

"I do not see how it will work. We… Don't really know each other then battle strategies and fighting skills."

"We could learn. We really do have forever to learn about each other."

Sighing Ivan looked back into the eyes. So pretty… and he was so warm. He could feel the heat radiating off America. The freedom nation had always been so warm. Maybe they could be together. But this was a huge gamble for him. First of all how would his sisters react and second of all… could they really end up loving each other? Or stay simple partners forever? Hugging the other tightly he sighed into the warm neck.

"Ivan?"

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

America smirked but it went unseen by the Russian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own anything of Hetlaia.**

**I hope it wasn't too bad. Please reviwe if you liked it better. **

**Thank you!**

**To love-for-bakes: ...sorry...**

**To Savannah Lee: Thank you for that helpful idea!**

**To: kats with Shamrocks: Again sorry.**

**TO everyone else who thinks I should have contiued the other one...**

**I'M SORRY! (Cries in rooms) I need more self confidence! Or at lest learn to deal with it...**


	2. Chapter 2

The clouds thunder with a fierceness that alerted every nation. All looked to the skies. They knew it was either of Mother Earth or Father Time. The clouds turned the darkest shade of gray and then the lightening and thunder boomed again shaking some parts of the world and others sending shivers down others.

Whatever was happening with him was certainly no good. Suddenly the skies began to clear, making everyone relax. It was dangerousness if he was angry. As the clouds cleared and soon the sunny day was back.

The meeting continued with the plans on attacking America. As they talked about it they figured since America was so distracted on Christmas then they should attack them despite it being a precious holiday, it was the only day America would be the most venerable.

At the meeting came to a close they left as discreetly as they could. England headed to his home where he sat down at his desk. As he looked at his phone he wondered if he should call America and check on his plans for Christmas. If he was lucky the other was throwing a huge party like last years.

* * *

><p>It thrilled him.<p>

Something that he hadn't felt in a long time. The shifting power that flowed from his body and the feel of being mortal for only a moment when the energy shot back into his body with more power then he had ever had before surged. The shadows and light spun around them as they held fast to one another's hand. When it stopped he blinked at the electricity coursing to through him.

* * *

><p>Alfred slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. A strong arm wrapped around his waist holding him tight. No doubt the Russian was enjoying his new found power. Trying not to enjoy it as much as Ivan was he focused on resting his body now that he had nothing to fear.<p>

He felt something bite between his neck and shoulder. "Mm… I'm too tired right now,"

Ivan didn't say anything but bite a little harder. He rather enjoyed Alfred's body heat. He even had grown to like the idea that the world would grovel at their feet. It was a craving that had died but came back with a vengeance.

This partnership had been a good idea. Now he wanted to seal it. Everyone knew what happened once you got married and he wanted it. It annoyed him that Alfred rather sleep then them sleep together. They had gotten back to his home and right away the American had gotten into bed, after tossing most of his clothes off and was falling a sleep.

Nudging him more with his teeth to get the message through he almost got a reaction. Almost. Instead Alfred simple shivered and went back to sleep. Grunting he bite a little hard to insure very light pain. A groan answered him and the blonde looked at him with his eyes. Form how they were they could see each other. Barely.

"How about this… we'll compromise. I'll sleep for an hour and then we can have sex, okay?"

Growling Ivan bit down a little more.

"Ow. You can stop oh husband. Now let me rest, okay?"

Ivan pulled back a little but didn't let go. It was delicious to hear Alfred admit that he was the alpha male in this relationship. Smirking he went back to nibble that soft spot. He was determined but when he noticed that Alfred still slipped into sleep he stopped. So, he really was exhausted. That was fine. Stopping he thought about sleeping, but his mind was racing on who they would capture first. He even wanted to know who Alfred wanted to take down.

Eyes slightly glowing as his smiled widened. This great nation wanted to bring them down and joined with him to do so! Not only that but Ivan had realized half way to see father time was that he would never be alone again.

This bonding ceremony meant that they would always be together. No longer would they fight each other and wondering what the other would be thinking. They would openly share it with each other.

Ivan admitted that Alfred was good looking, had a wonderful country, sunflowers, was always raiding heat and warmth, had sunflowers, food to help his people, sunflowers, a strong army, sunflowers, was extremely soft for some reason, sunflowers, wonderful warm houses, sunflowers.

Smiling again he bite down lightly again, not enough to cause pain but enough to feel a very light pulse. Closing his eyes he wonder what would happen next in their marriage. Maybe they could have-

"Uh… That hurts,"

"You have sunflowers in your country,"

"Yeah… you want some?"

"Flowers or sex?"

Alfred laughed lightly. It was lovely to Ivan. He had never heard the other's voice so relaxed around him of even that small natural smile. It was strange to see his guard completely gone around him. Latching back onto his neck he growled.

"Well I did say one hour."

Running his hands up the smaller one's waist and under his shirt he swallowed a little as the blonde's breathing increased slightly. Licking the now marked spot Ivan pressed more against him pushing the smaller one more under him instead of both laying side by side.

Alfred moaned at the weight on him. It was comfortable instead of crushing and he moved himself back a little to a touch at his chest he moaned more as he felt Ivan dip his hand lower.

Suddenly he was flipped over and lips on his. Without hesitation he opened his mouth for Ivan to explore. Fighting? Nah, they we're now one. Bonded or marriage, whatever you wanted to call it but it really didn't matter.

Anyway if Ivan topped it only meant he had to give Alfred his full attention. Pretty much just laying there as Ivan bit and sucked on his neck and letting the other man take over his phone rang. He blinked. Normally this wouldn't have phased him.

But it made them both pause and looked at it. Reaching over he saw the ID name on it. "It's England. Bastard."

"Answer it."

Flipping it open. "What's up, England?"

The Englishman asked him how he was. "I'm doing pretty great. Got into a new relationship,"

Smirking the Russian wanted to say something. Instead he reached over to Alfred's jacket looking for something. Alfred just watched not even concerned. Yes, he really like this plan after all. Pulling out a blue tooth he attached it Alfred phone and handed him the ear piece.

Putting it on Alfred answered the question. "Yeah, it's going great. A guy."

Pinning the arms above the American's head, Ivan kissed the neck up and down and nibbled at the soft kiss right behind the ear. The shivering skin made him hunger for more body contact and the fact the Alfred was extremely good at keep his voice in check made him want to push him.

"We've been together here and there, mostly fighting."

Holding the writs with one hand he sat up and started to pull at the shirt buttons on the blonde's shirt. One by one they came undone. Smirking when he saw a light blush he tapped the side of Alfred's leg so he could kneel between them. His request was granted.

"Nah, we solved it. You can say we agreed on something major. So, what about you and France? He get in your pants yet?"

Running his hand over the soft skin of the stomach Ivan wonder just how many scars the American had on him. Sure he was a young nation but he had almost as many battle scars at most. Leaning down he started to kiss down the chest.

Alfred sighed a little high pitched. "No, I'm just getting ready for exercising."

Snorting Ivan was going to call him a lair but seeing the blonde's body he had to admit that he was rather fit. Maybe the lean fit but still fit. Nibble at the lower he got a surprise.

Ivan may have just did that for a split second but Alfred's body reacted and his legs wrapped around his waist fast and brought him down onto him and since he let go of his arms the arm griped his neck tightly as Alfred trembled and arched up into him.

"Oof!" Ivan huffed into the chest when he fell on it.

"I gotta call you back, England!"

Pushing the end button Alfred threw the ear piece off and let out a loud moan. "Ohh~! That felt so good…!"

Pulling back, with some difficulty since Alfred clung onto him he looked at the blushing nation who was looking at him, eyes filled with lust and panting. Ivan had to blush in return and put his hand over his mouth to try and stop it.

"I found it? That's where your erogenous zone?"

"Ye-yeah,"

"I thought it was this?" Ivan asked touching the cowlick.

Nothing like the first response.

"I only pretend it is so no one will find my real one." Alfred panted. "Please, again?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow but stopped trying the little piece of hair that refused to stay down and glided over the small soft spot of skin a few inches under the bellybutton.

"Ahhh~" Alfred moaned again.

"That is interesting."

Stripping away their clothes they kissed hard and deep. Still no romantic feelings but their bodies carved for contact form each other. With in seconds they lay panting and moaning.

Ivan reached over and pulled out lube and coated his fingers and pushed two in. Alfred grunted but it was erased as Ivan touched his stomach again causing him to lessen more. Adding a third in he tried for that spot and found it.

"Naah!"

It was too hot in the room. Ivan was feeling the pain in his hardness as he prepared Alfred and the other moaned his name so sweetly that he wanted to enter him now. But he had to remember that they were both on the same side, equals now and bonded so it was his reputability to make sure his partner was comfortable and for his partner to do the same.

"Please… I- I can take it,"

That was all he need to hear. Pulling out his finger he leaned down and kissed Alfred again and lined his length to the hot entrance. Pushing in he moan at the tight heat. He went in slowly kissing the pale marked neck until he was fully in.

Pulling back he looked into the sky blue eyes. Alfred smiled at him lovingly that for a moment Ivan felt his heart beat and then he moved, Alfred sweet moans and pleas drove him insane.

"Ivan….!" Alfred screamed.

The heated tightened on him as they came. Both panting hard and lost in their own worlds, their breaths slowed and the vision cleared. Looking into each other eyes they kissed again,. Pulling apart Ivan pressed his head against his.

"Who did you have in mind first?"

Smiling Alfred rubbed their nose together lightly. "Let's start with England and China."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is a day late. I was too tired . TT'<strong>

**Anyway here's chapter two and hope it was okay.**

**To love-for-bakas: lol China will get his**

**To Cerulean Gaze: thank you for saying you liked it. :D**

**To ffreader: that's what cross my mind. They know a lot about each other and are always watching each other.**

**To citrine sunflower: and more is now here**

**To Curious1here: Russia isn't a whip here and tops. They both are powerful but Ivan isn't pushed around nither is Alfred.**

**To America2: I like it better as well :D**

**To watergoddesskasey: Awesome!**

**To doostar: thanks**

**To lovexwatermelonx: There will be some of that in this one but its very different to the last one**

**To xxxwallflowerxxx:the wait is over**

**To sabacat: thank you and heres more**


	3. Chapter 3

Russia looked at the house that was mostly red. The dragons, and Buda everywhere. The Chinese lanterns hung here and there and at the very top was the Chinese flag waving in the wind. Looking up he could not help but remember when he and China were friends. Ah, but that was the past. No longer friends so that meant he had nothing to worry about.

Looking at America who stood by his side he smiled. Now he had America to be with him and the world would be theirs! Alfred didn't fear him or run or even stopped him from sleeping with him. Instead he had simply excepted it as if they had been a loving couple.

Still smiling he looked back at the house, eyes narrowing matching America's own narrowed eyes. Almost as if practice they walked forward together heading towards the door. Ivan kept going but Alfred turned and hid on the side of the door to keep out of China's eye.

Knocking on the door he waited until it opened and China opened the door. "Ah, Russia, aru,"

"Hello, China. Can I come in and talk to you?"

"Yes… come in and I will get you some tea."

Ivan walked in offering to close the door, knowing that Alfred would be able to slip in. he felt the slight air move and then closed the door. Fallowing the other into his dinning room he sat down. Soon enough China came out with a tray.

"Here you are, Russia. You don't normally come to visit unannounced. Is there something wrong?"

"I have been hearing things about the world concerning America,"

Yao looked up form his tea cup. Last time he had mention something about America the other had left saying he didn't wish to talk about it. Now he brought it up? Maybe he could convince Ivan to be on their side.

"There has been talk, yes."

"I heard that there are nations whom wish to conquer him, da?"

Frowning a little Yao nodded slowly. How had Ivan heard about it? They had kept it so secretive that no one would ever let it slip.

"I have also heard that it will be taking place soon, da?"

"Yes… Russia how did you know about it?"

"Someone told me of course! That is why I am here,"

Relaxing Yao smiled. So Ivan wanted to join them. This was good. "I can give you the time and place of the next meeting."

"Wonderful! Would you mind if you gave it to me now?" Ivan asked. "You see I have to see England today as well and I can not keep him waiting, da?"

"Of course,"

As Yao gave Ivan a paper with the meeting place detailed on it he smiled. "Thank you China. Now I have something to tell."

"Yes?"

With in a split second China let out a painful yelp as he was knocked to the floor, a ringing in his ears. Sitting up he was knocked back down by Russia's foot.

"This plan make me… angry, China."

"Wh-hat…?"

Still dizzy in pain China was yanked up and forced to stand as metal cuff clamped down on his writs behind his back and his head pulled up. Something tightened on his neck with a click. Gasping he knew what it was. He had seen it last year as a computer program but it was one of America's stupid idea… wasn't it?

He was forced forward and then thrown on the ground as Russia circled him. The purple eyes he had seen in wars gone past. The looked of an hunter scooping out on how to kill his prey.

"Russia, what are you doing?" China growled out. "We're on the same side!"

"I never said we were on the same side. Did I say we are on the same side?"

"You said-"

"Nah, you never said that."

Gasping China looked over to his side and there sat America sipping some tea looking calm. His eyes no longer the sky eyes but that of a storm. Blazing blue as he glared at him.

"That is what I thought. Now, China you really should have known better then to think that I would simply join you because it involved America."

"This tea is good, Ivan, you want some?" Alfred asked grabbing the tea pot and pouring some in and holding it up for Ivan to take.

"Thank you," Ivan smiled at him and took it.

"What is this!"

Alfred laughed. "Congratulations, China! You're the first one to know!"

"Know what?" China asked with fear as they both looked down at him with a glint in their eyes.

"To know that we got married."

They clanked their tea cups as China stared on horror, "That can not be!"

"Oh, but it is," Alfred half sang. "Thanks for the location of the next meeting."

"You-! Arug!"

Ivan dug his boot into the smaller one's chest. "You are no longer allowed to speak!"

There was a crash. It was a small sound of a tea cup shattering as it hit the ground. Both the super power nations turned to the noise, their guns raised, only to see a small child looking at the scene.

This small child wasn't unknown. This was Hong Kong. He stood shaking and looking at them and then started to slowly back away and then took off.

"Run!"

Russia hit him again as America took off chasing the small child through the house. The kid was fast but not fast enough. He soon caught up to the little child whom looked like a mare toddle to him and scooped him up in mid-run.

"Whoa, there little guy."

"N-no!"

"Shh, it's okay, I ain't going to hurt ya. Come on let's head back,"

Hong Kong had no choice but to hold on to America. When they got back he hid his face trying not to look at the bleeding form. Shaking he held on.

"What should we do with him?"

"Ah, he's just a little kid, Ivan."

"If we leave him here he could control China's country."

"Hm… let's take him with us then. No harm in that right?"

"Fine. I'll take China to the truck and lock him up. Where are you going?"

Alfred smiled at him. "Just gonna grab some clothes for the kid. Not like we can get him stuff right now, right?"

"Hurry up. We have many more to go before we can go home."

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

><p>On the ride back to Russia house Alfred continued to hum a song he liked as Hong Kong clung to his side shaking. He was glad that they had gone after China first. As they parked Russia jumped down and went to the back of the large army like truck and pulled out the unconscious man.<p>

"You stay there," Ivan said. "I'll be right back."

"M'kay."

Alfred watched them disappeared. He remained as he was humming the song. He wasn't stupid. He knew very well that Ivan was going to pull small tests to see if he was loyal. It didn't matter. He had chosen this and was going to stick by it.

Twenty minutes later he saw the Russian come out again and get back into truck. "Any problems?"

"None."

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I'm hungry… take me out to eat?"

How Ivan liked being asked instead of the blonde demanding things. Pulling the truck out and headed down the road he told him yes.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"How about Russian food?"

"Have you eaten any before?"

"Lot's of times. I do have Russian people in my country and I have eaten at restaurants."

"The child?"

"Let's take him with us. Besides what can he do?"

"I rather he was somewhere else."

Hong Kong shivered and held on tighter.

"Come on Ivan, it'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>Ivan sat in the restaurant looking over the menu. Across from him was Alfred who was voicing out his choice of foods and Hong sat in a high chair shaking and tears still rolling down his face. He hadn't said anything but Ivan let Alfred handle it.<p>

Anyway it was his pet now.

"What do you want, honey?" Alfred asked holding the menu over to the child. "Maybe something light for now."

"I-I… want to g-go home…"

Ivan grunted and folded his arms. "You have a new home now. Pick something to eat."

Sitting back Alfred sighed a little disappointedly. This didn't go unnoticed by the Russian. Rising an eyebrow he wondered what it was about. Looking back ad the blonde and the little child he wondered what Alfred was thinking about.

"I was thinking about how you could be a little nicer. We did just capture his guardian. Poor thing scared to death."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Weren't you going to ask? Remembered we are going to be open and talk about it?"

The voice wasn't sarcastic but reasoning.

"I am unused to children."

"That's alright, I'll look after him. I know how to raise kids."

"You do? I find that hard to believe."

"I raised fifty of them."

"Fine but kept him out of the way."

* * *

><p>England looked up at the knock. Getting up he walked to the door and opened it. There stood America smiling like usual.<p>

"Ah… America. Come in."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm short on time but there is something I want to show. Come on this way,"

Frowning he fallowed the American as they came to an army truck. The taller blonde hopped into it and vanished behind the black cloth that cover it. Sighing he climbed onto the back of the truck and went in seeing America sitting at the way back with…

"Hong Kong? What is he doing here?" England asked as a sudden chill ran up his back.

America said nothing as the child in his arms continued to sleep thanks to the shot they had to give him to calm down. Instead Alfred leaned back.

"China fell today. His nation is trying to hide it though. But guess what? I got married!"

"Fell? America, china fell and you talking about… You got married!" Arthur shouted to who?"

"To me."

England didn't even get a chance to turn around when a hand gripped his neck tightly from behind and he saw America set the child down off to the side and stand up. He watched worried. He knew that America knew about the plan and he looked furious.

Alfred pulled his fist back and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach knock all the air out of him and he crumpled to the floor gasping.

"Did you really think you could bring me down? Me?"

"A-America…"

"Shut up!" Alfred yelled pacing back and forth. " don't want to hear it!"

He was yanked up by his hair and shoved forward towards what looked like a trunk. He started to struggle and kick trying to keep from getting put in there. It was then that he saw Russia staring at him with an evil smirk.

"Get in there!" Alfred shouted and pushed him down.

"you-You married Russia!"

Laughing Alfred leaned his head against Ivan's chine. "Yes I did. Shocked?"

"Enough of this Alfred. The other's need to be caught before the world is alerted." Ivan said as he chained Arthur's hands and legs, fully keeping him from moving.

Blazing blue eyes looking into shocked and scared green ones. "You wanted to cage me…"

"Al-alfr-"

"Now I'm gong to cage you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO glad everyone likes this one better.**

**To Cerulean Gaze: Your welcome**

**To HappyFish: I am able to, yay!**

**To America2: Thank you I liked that chapter as well**

**To sabacat: Everyone likes to go after America… because he's just hot. ;D**

**To love-for-bakas: lol not too much bashing but there will be more. They do have a time limit to get them all.**

**To watergoddesskasey: omg me to**

**To Rebel Gurl2011: I, myself like a little dark America.**

**To xxxwallflowerxxx: your wait is over.**

**To Curious1here: America will do anything to get what he wants and if that means Ivan is inovled then so be it.**

**To FallingStar17: Nods back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Locking the cell Alfred sighed and put one hand on his hip and the other he ran through his hair. Keeping his hand on his head he wondered just when the others would notice that two of the raising super power countries suddenly went missing.

Arms circled his waist tightly. Leaning back he rest against Ivan. "Think they'll be able to get the collars' off?"

"No. if they try to removing them it will shock them. We need to go after France and Canada next. I wonder though…"

"Wonder what?" Alfred asked looking up.

"How will you handle bring down your own brother?"

Alfred tilted his head to the side and then turned around and looked at Ivan in the eye. "They say when your married you should be fully dedicated to your partner. So, I chose you over my own blood. Would you chose your blood over me?"

"Nyit." Ivan leaned down and bite that one spot on Alfred's neck. His favorite part.

"Mmm…" Alfred's eyes closed.

A clang sounded. Growling Ivan let go and pulled away quickly. "Let's go."

"Right." Alfred sighed disappointed.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the door of the fine house Ivan saw who he was looking for coming out of his house. The Frenchman didn't notice him at first but then looked up.<p>

"Bonjour, Russia… is there something you need?"

"Yes, I do need something important." Ivan smiled. "For you see I am in a new relationship and I am unsure what when one is to stay together for a long time."

"Ah, then you came to the right place! So who is the lucky one?"

Fallowing the man back into the house Ivan said he wanted to keep it a secret for the time being. As they entered the hall way he stopped at the ringing of his phone.

"Hello? Da? You are having such fun. Not yet. I will return in time for dinner. Yes, see you then."

France watched the short cut conversation. "Should you not have told him that you love him? It is always nice to hear."

"No, we are simply together."

"I can see why you need help…"

"Da~ By the way France?"

"Oui?"

Something slammed against France's head and he blacked out. Russia didn't have time to torment him right now. Alfred had told him he saw Germany coming up Canada's driveway, but didn't know if other's were coming or if it was just that one country. Making sure that France was chained up tightly and locking him in the truck before getting into it and driving away.

* * *

><p>Matthew ran through his house panting as he tried to find away to hide. The lights no longer on since his brother had cut the power. Not even his cell phone was working. Alfred must have controlled it with a something.<p>

Running into a room he managed to avoid gunfire.

"Where are you little brother?" Alfred sang. "I came to play with you, like you were going to play with me."

Gasping for he went to another room that had a door leading to it. He could hear Alfred gaining on him. His brother was faster then him and he feared that he would soon catch him. Going into the hall he looked both ways before darting away across the room when suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

The struggled for awhile and Canada was flipped over and pinned down by America. Gasping he saw the color of his brother's eyes. The last time he had seen those blazing dark blue eyes was during the attack on Japan.

"America, stop!"

"Hell no. Now tell me who else is involved."

"I-I can't…"

"Tell me!"

"Get off!"

"Hello. No. Little. Brother."

Alfred pinned him tighter, tying the others arms and then taking out the shock collar and clicking it on and in place he heard the sound of a vehicle. Looking up from his spot he tried to see over the sail of the window.

"Company has arrived. Get up!"

Matthew struggled as he was yanked around and then tossed into a closet. There was a lock and the light switched off.

Alfred looked out he second floor's window. That was Germany's truck coming up. Taking out his phone he pushed a speed dial.

"hi, Ivan, I got Canada locked up in a closet. I had to chase him down. Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Hey, Germany's truck is coming this way. It looks like someone's with him. Okay, see you soon."

Taking out a small remote he looked at it and pushed the button. A scream and thud let him know that Canada was passed out. Smiling he walked down the hall and sat on the edge of the stairs. He heard the knock but didn't answer.

Still frowning with a board face he heard the knock again. Then once more before the door was unlocked and it was pushed open. He saw Germany and Prussia walk in and spot him.

"America…" Germany said seriously.

"Hey! America!" Gilbert said happily. "Did Canada invite you over too? Man, now this is gonna be awesome-"

"Go wait in the truck, Gilbert."

"What! West, I don't want to sit out this all by myself-"

"NOW! Go now, Gilbert."

"…okay…"

When the door closed Alfred had a small twisted smile as he looked to the side of the stair banisters. Standing he took his time walking up to where Ludwig stood. Now only a few apart he rolled his eyes a little and nodded his head to the door.

"So, this is how you treat you beloved big brother? I have always heard it was you that made Prussia kneel. The Great Empire yielded to a small new born nation whom was his younger brother. Then again he did give you all that you wanted."

"You know about the plan."

"Duh, I know mister high and mighty."

"Where is Canada?" Germany demanded.

"In a second, in a second. What was I saying? Oh yeah, about Gilbert. He gave you everything right?"

"Stop side tracking form the conversation-"

"I wonder if Russia would like Gilbert back. I really should ask him."

"You and Russia are enemies."

America lighted lightly. "Not anymore. Wouldn't you believe that we got married? Oh yes, that's the reaction I was waiting for."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the car Gilbert played with Gilbird as he waited it sucked to. He was hoping that America would play video games with him. God, he was so board at his brothers home. The only place he had was the room that was given to him.<p>

It had been over half an hour so far and the time was just ticking by. Laying his head against the window he took out his camera and scrolled through the pictures. He stopped on one with his friends. He missed them a lot. Since they were so busy with their own countries he barely saw them. A tapping noise made he tense up and look out the window. He froze his mouth slightly open.

It was Russia.

He stood there smiling. He motioned for him to roll down the window and with out hesitation. "Yes?"

"Come out here."

Gulping he did as he was told. Curse you disobedient body. He stood in front of Russia but didn't look up. He tensed when he felt him pull his chine up with his thumb and pointer finger.

"it is good to see you still remember how to take orders. Where is Germany? Inside?"

"…"

"Speak."

"Yes…"

"And America?"

"He's in there too…"

Russia looked at the house and started to walk forward. He looked back at the albino who was watched him eyes full of worry. He had trained Gilbert to obey him. It was simple enough after he made the other realized that he had no one and metal abuse had worked perfect for him. Now anything he told him he would answer truthfully.

"Tell me why you and Germany are here today."

"Germany's here to talk about the fresh water. I came for the ride."

Smirking Russia continued. "Do you know about that the plan to destroy America?"

"What? No! My brother would never-"

"Silence."

The click of teeth was heard.

"Sit."

Whimpering fallowed.

"Stay."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Germany, you can do better then that!" Alfred mocked as the Germany chased him. "You're never gonna catch me!"<p>

"Stop running!"

"Hurry, hurry, this way!"

Germany chased the man down the halls and back again. He was playing a game of cat and mouse. What made no sense was that he was the cat and America was the mouse. Seeing him make a break for a room he ran after him.

What his mistake was that he didn't see Russia walk into the door and spot him. The purple eyes watched them running to a room and out of sight.

Germany was gaining or so he thought. America had slowed down on purpose. Getting to the library room he pretend to be confused on which way to turn and braced himself for an impact. Sure enough they crashed to the ground and started to struggle.

Alfred tore at both of their jackets trying to find and discard the guns. He found one and fired it twice. He had seen Ivan and now had a plan. He wanted to see how possessive Ivan could be and this was the perfect chance.

He kicked at Germany and the German got pissed and shoved him down onto his back and pinning him down, arms above his head.

"Where is Canada?" Germany growled.

Smirking Alfred relaxed and looked up. He could sense Ivan coming up the stirs in a hurried pace. Thank you bonding link. Looking back into the light blue eyes he laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Take out a knife Ludwig held it to his neck. "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me now you bastard!"

Ivan was almost there.

"If you put the knife away…"

Germany slowly started to put the knife down. Two seconds before the door busted open America moved kicked at him and he avoided them somehow ending up between his legs and the American gave him the most psychotic smile he had ever seen and then suddenly it changed into a frightened face and tears.

Frozen on the spot the door burst opened. This what Ivan saw. His newly wedded wife pinned onto the floor, clothes tussled and hair messy, tears rolling down his face, eyes fearing, and Germany on top of him, holding his hands high above his head that looked painful, a knife next to a torn piece of the shirt and it looked like German was about to take America.

Lingering on him he ripped Germany off of America who rolled over onto his side. Leaning down he rubbed the other head for a moment before turning on Germany.

Alfred half sat up and wipe the fake tears away. he had always been a great actor. Looking over he saw them in a fighting matched. Hits, and punches, shouts and words exchanged. Smiling he sat up all the way to watch. Both men where strong. And muscular.

Looking down Alfred noticed the pipe laying there. Picking it up he looked it over. New and old blood stains. Nice. Standing up he walked a little forward to the battle. Germany was losing. Of course he was. Now he was not match for their power, but the way Ivna was fighting, so angry, so furious, so power hunger…

And it was a turn on.

Alfred licked his lips. "Ivan…"

Purple eyes glanced at him.

"Hurry so we can have some fun, please."

Germany hit the floor out cold. Putting on the shock device Ivan kicked him once more before marching over to Alfred.

Grabbing him he kissed the blonde hard. And pulling off his clothes. Alfred moaned into his mouth pleasantly. Pulling back he bite on to the neck, marking it again. This was his favorite spot of Alfres'd. loosening the pants hr pushed the blonde against the wall.

"Hurry, I need you,"

Growling Ivan loosened his own binding as legs wrapped around his chest. Kissing down the neck he pushed two fingers it. The last time hadn't been that far off but he didn't want to cause pain. Alfred seemd to be impatient as his hips rolled down on them.

"Ivan~ Please put it in…AHH…!"

Pulling him off the wall he laid on the soft carpet of the library and entered him earning a loud moan. Panting he was surprised that his lover was still tight. Started a fast speed the kissed and bite at Alfred's neck.

No one could have him.

Alfred belong to him!

"Harder… Ahm, yes!"

Ivan bite down back on to the neck causing the reaction as Alfred tightened around him forcing him to come as well. Alfred panted hard and Ivan didn't let go of his neck. Not until he felt hands soothing his hair. Letting go Ivan looked down eyes wide and sad frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Ivan?"

"He wanted to take you away form me."

Carefully lifting the face in his hands, Alfred smiled at him warmly, knowing that the unstable side had come out.

"They can't take me away… only you can have me,"

Ivan leaned his head against Alfred. "Da."

"Now… let's go get Sweden and Finland," Alfred smiled wildly again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what a long day I had. Here the next.**

**To America2: I thought a baby would be a fun idea**

**To sabacat: RusAme is appealing as being metal and snapped.**

**To watergoddesskasey: indeed awesome.**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: Shock collars they are :D**

**To ThePurplyThing: I have no idea what Pulp Fiction is**

**To doostar: wait no more**

**To Jetfires Girl: I have updated soon**

**To Savannah Lee: it flows a lot better, yes :D**

**To xxxwallflowerxxx: I love it to**

**To Rebel Gurl2011: It's not bad. I root for them all the time. Woohoo**

**To Shin: XD Yep.**

**To HiddenChaser: I write I write**

**To love-for-bakas: Stupid time indeed but I'm just going to skip a lot of countries and look them up so I can get on with the story.**

**To xLoveableItalianx: aw, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sweden hit the floor with a loud thud. He was barely breathing as he glared up at the Russian who was walking around with his pipe in hand, tapping it on his palm as he circled him. Sweden was watching for an opening but he had to watch out.

America sat only a few feet away with Finland sitting in a chair tied up and a gun pointed to his head looking like he was having fun rather then holding someone at gun point. America sat behind the smaller blond on a stool with a smile.

"See that, Finland? Look's like your husband isn't as strong as he think's he is. For example… strong enough to over power my California?"

Finland tensed. "He wasn't going to. We we're backing out of the plan!"

"Not according to the date we collected. We watched everyone's moves carefully and you two still contributed and helped out with the plans. What did you want? Oh, that's right you wanted Utah, because it has so much snow."

"Please, America calm down! We can talk about this! Just please, tell Russia to stop."

"Why? My Husband seems to be having the upper hand here."

Finland whimpered and tried to loosen the ropes without him noticing. He got one out when the ropes tighten on the right hand he still had in the ropes and the gun moved from the side of his head to an inch inside his mouth. Gasping he raising his left hand and looked at the furious blue eyes from the side.

With a death glare Alfred pressed the gun more when something caught his eyes. Not letting go he grabbed Finland's left hand and looked at it with great interest. The thing that had made him stop for a minute. Moving the hand side to side he looked at the small band the wrapped around the ring finger.

Clicking the device into place. Russia stood up and looked at the other two nations he paused. Alfred was looking at the wedding ring with great interest, a slight frown on his face. Then the blond tied the loose hand up again before looking at his own as if he was pondering something.

"Oh… you done?" Alfred caught off guard at Ivan looking at him.

"Da. And him?"

"He almost got out." Pulling out a collar Alfred clicked in on before moving back enough to push the button, shocking the other one. "And now he is out."

* * *

><p>It took days to do, almost five but they managed somehow without raising to much alarm to capture everyone on their list. Almost everyone. Their was still two name son the list and that was Ukraine and Belarus .<p>

They had left them alone for now and were taking a well deserved break. As they traveled back to Ivan's house. Getting back the door was opened by Lithuania who was worried. They walked passed him and up the stairs.

Once they had settled down in their now shared house Ivan sat to check out the cells. They had set cameras in each one to keep and eye on them. Using the tablet he scrolled through the pictures. Not doubt that England was trying to get out, France rubbing the back of his head, Japan sitting there thinking, Canada crying in the corner, Germany shouting cusses.

Alfred walked into the room with a book and set it down on that stand next to his seat beside Ivan. Once he was sitting down he looked over and smiled.

"It sure is something isn't it?"

"Da…" Ivan said in amazement. "We still have a few more but it does not matter. We are stronger then them."

"Yep. A break would be nice. Lithuania!" Alfred called sitting back.

"Yes, Mr. America?"

"Where's Honey?"

"Honey...? Oh, oh yes, he was in his room writing…"

"Bring him to me,"

"Yes, sir."

"Ivan, you hungry?" Alfred asked reaching over grabbing some snack.

Shaking his head Ivan turned off the pad and turned on the tv to see if anything was on the news. It seemed that China's boss finally called for help at his missing nations saying the something extremely valuable had gone missing. Next was England's boss also asking for help with their missing nation.

They watched the news for about two minutes when Lithuania came back in with Hong Kong walking with, holding on to his hand. When Alfred noticed them he stood up and took the small child and sat him on his hip.

"Thanks."

"Uh," Toris looked worried.

"Leave," Ivan said.

Walking back to his seat, Alfred sat back down with the child and opened the book he had brought. "Here you go. You need to learn American English and Russian. Let's start with the basics. "

After an hour into the lesson they took a break and ended up watching a show that was on. Ivan looked over. China's child seemed to have adjusted to this new idea that he now belong to them for he cuddled against Alfred like a small child should.

"What are you planning with him? Keeping him as a child?"

"Not like we can have our own. What about Belarus? Did you want me to go after her? Then you can have Ukraine live with us in the house. She wouldn't have to go with the others."

Ivan thought about this. He missed his older sister greatly. Nodding he thought about resting longer when the tablet went off. Both of them sat u p and looked at it.

"Come, Honey, back to your room. See ya down stairs, Ivan."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised to tried to escape so soon."<p>

China looked up from where he was on the floor, blood spilling from his lip. He had tried escaping, managing to almost squeeze through the bars of the cell. Now he thought the camera where off in another direction, but he didn't expect for an alrm to go off from the collar like device on his neck.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Why? Why did you join with America!" China growled.

"Because I have power and it was America who joined with me. As you can see our world damnation is going well. The most powerful nations and the raising ones locked up here. But do not worry it is until only we figure out what to do with you."

"Speaking of that, Ivan," came Alfred's voice.

Turning around he looked at his wife and wondered why he still had that child in h is arms. The child he had seemingly renamed Honey was holding onto his with his head resting on his shoulder almost asleep.

"Hong Kong!" China gasped.

"Hey, keep your voice down, he was almost a sleep. Anyway, Ivan, I was wondering if you can put France in the kitchen and make us dinner. I'm getting hungry and so is Honey. How'd he get out?"

Ivan snorted at the fallen nation. "We need to put him in another cell. One he can not get out of. Why do you still have that child? DO you not tire of holding him?"

"Babies and kids are hotwired to cuddling and being held. Builds trust and a bond. From the looks of it you never held him and niether did England. Lithuania?

"Yes, sir?"

"Take him to bed now. He's out."

"Yes, sir."

Once gone Alfred went and stood next to Ivan. "What do you want to do with him?"

* * *

><p>Lithuania covered the child before leaving the room that had been turned into a nursery and a play room. As he walked out he cringed at the screams coming from the basement. He was glad the child's room was sound proof. He walked down the stirs to the kitchen slowly.<p>

Never had he thought that Russia and America would join and get married but what concerned Toris more that the fact the neither of them noticed the biggest change.

Russia began to stable and America had become half unstable. Not was bad as Ivan but still enough to scare him. Sitting down at a table he tried to calm his beating heart. As he stood up he looked at the food that was packed into small bowels. Nomaly he would take them to the other's by now but…

The screaming stopped. Standing straight he stood by the door and soon both th power nations came up them. Heart beating he steped back a little.

"Go clean up China, will you, Toris?" Alfred said.

"Y-yes, sir."

As Ivan stood by the sink washing the blood off his hands he handed Alfred a wet towel for his own. Once cleaned up he looked at the blond who as looking at his left hand again. He was annoyed this time but for what Ivan couldn't understand.

"What are you thinking?"

"France should work in the kitchen. England can stay with him and clean the room around the kitchen."

"That sounds fine. I'll set up for others to work around the house once the shackles are ready.

"Oh~ shackles, old fashion and yet sexy."

"How so?"

Alfred said nothing by walked towards the bedroom with a implying glace.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that git!" England muttered loudly as he scrubbed the floor with a old fashion wash comb. He gritted his teeth.<p>

"What else can we do? So far they have taken ever precaution in keeping us in place and these… collars shock us without warning!"

"We have tog et out. We'll find out how…"

They continued in silence. The only noise was the sound of the cooking and the scrubbing of the floor. As they continued the door opened and in walked Japan holding firewood.

"How are you holding, mon ami?"

"It is alright… just could out there…"

They didn't notice but someone was watching them. Ivan and Alfred had left the house to go hunting for other nations and had locked down the house only leaving a few others out. However at a certain time all of them had to go back to their cells or risk a painful shock that lasted until they got in.

As the clock clang they started to get ready. France set out the food and then cleaned up. Soon Lithuania came with a key to unlock the chains on their feet. On his neck a collar too. It was a warning. He lead them back to their cells.

The person watching them was Hong Kong- or was his name Honey now? Or was it just a nick name America called him? Shaking his head he waited until Toris came back up the stairs and went back to dusting.

Sitting at the edge of the stairs he pulled out and table thing. It was small enough for him and he scrolled through a few things before stopping t a picture he drew. Pausing it he carefully walked down the stairs, once by one. He new no one could see him. The new cells had one way mirrors now, until you pushed a certain button that made it a two way one.

Walking down the long hall he came to a stop in front of one and looked in closer. Smiling he reache dup and pushed the botton and waited for the other to notice him.

Emerald eyes locked on him and jumped up and rushed to the glass ans knelt down to face him.

"Hong Kong!"

The small child waved and smiled and held up the picture, trying to show him. He was so proud of himself that it came out so well and it had taken him all day long to color it in and then he had to fix it up and it turned out to be something he felt so happy that he wanted to share it.

"Not right now with your silly picture! Quickly open the door!"

Taken a back Hong stared at him wide eyes and then pointed back at his drawing. Didn't he like it? He wasn't feeling so proud about his drawing now.

"Don't be daft! Do you know what's happening here, lad? Open the door!"

Feeling hurt he reached up and slammed his small hand against the button that made the glass door go back to a one way mirror. Now mad and upset he let the tears roll down his small cheeks and turned and ran back the way he came and up the stairs. Going into the walk way he looked at his picture again and sobbed a little.

* * *

><p>As he sat down he lifted one finger to the delete button when a shadow loomed over him. Looking up he saw blue eyes looking at him curiously .<p>

"What's wrong, Honey?"

Picking him up Alfred sat him on his hip and took the tablet and looked at the him.

"It's an ugly daft drawing… I delete it…" Hong cried a little.

"Daft?" Alfred mused over his tongue. And then looked at the drawing.

Tensing Hong waited for him to say the same thing or say he should be wasting his time or-

"You drew this?"

"Yes…"

"It's amazing!"

"Wha… huh? You- you like it…?" Hong asked amazed.

"Of course! Look at how mush effort and skill you put into it! I had no idea you were so talented! Come on let's go print it out."

Still in shocked Hong held on as they went into an office and the tablet was hooked up and soon the drawing was on a piece of papper. Then he was whisked away to the ktichen and they soot by the fridge. He was set down as America went to a draw and pulled out some tape.

"We'll stick on here."

"Why?" Hong asked.

"Because all great works of art are put on display. Now are you ready for dinner, honey?"

Looking at his drawing on the fridge he felt overjoyed. Never before had any of his pictures been put up for anyone to see. Smiling he jumped into the waiting arms.

They walked into the dinning room where Russia was waiting. "There you are."

"Yep."

Hong watched as he was placed into a high chair and these two people who at across from each other on either said of him. As he ate his food he wondered if…

"Are you my new Father and Mother?"

Ivan stopped eating and looked at him. His mind seemed to be working clearer lately for what reason he didn't now. Looking at his lover who's eyes shined it what looked like a victory he had just one he smiled. So that's why he was teaching the child American English and Russian. The plan was to making something that was both of theirs. A combinations of themselves and that was to change Hong Kong into half American and half Russian.

Absolutely thrilling.

Looking at the small child who was waiting Ivan smiled. He could see the changes slowly. "Da. But you won't call to us as Father and mother."

"I won't?"

"No. Papa and Mama sounds more like Russian."

"Don't forget American. So, Ivan…?"

"Da?"

"Let's play a hunting game after dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Not a hunting game! Run nations run!<strong>

**To America2: Keeping up slowly. I got sick.**

**To ThatPurplyThing: thanks! Now I know. :D**

**To watergoddesskasey: thank u**

**To love-for-bakas: lol I lov that ^J^ face**

**To emismpunk: I like snappedAlfred.**

**To Littlelluck: Prussia may or may not get hurt but most likely not because… I like him too much!**

**To Savannah Lee: there is more planned for them. Oh I am evil.**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: he wouldn't have. Not after living with Russia he wouldn't do anything. Or at lest in my mind.**

**To Curious1here: ;D Yay for Prussia he is so cute in my mind. I'm glad I made your day**

**To Skye: you just gave me an idea.**

**To Kats with Shamrocks: woot go insane Alfred.**


	6. Chapter 6

Walking down the hall of the cells, now replaced with unbreakable glass instead of bars, he started to pick out who he would use for this new hunting game. Simple, but choosing who was such a hard task. As he continued he looked in at who was trying to get out.

As he did so he heard a little creak. Looking back he hid himself. Taking out his gun he was wonder who would dare sneak down here. Lifting it up he was ready to fire when he saw Honey carefully coming down the stairs.

The child was holding his drawing table under one arm. Frowning he put the gun away and watched. The child wobbled a little bit as he walked until he got to China's cell. Gritting he teeth Alfred glared. Not at Honey but the fact China still held a place in the child's heart.

Honey looked through his tablet and stopped at a picture. Then he looked at the cell and then back at the picture. Then he stood up on the top of his toes and pushed the button so it became to a two mirror. Well, door anyway.

They small child was trying to show him a picture?

Leaning back he watched still wondering he he should let himself be known but then the child's eyes pricked with tears. Standing up straight Alfred stormed over. Honey noticed him and pushed the button again and then tried to hid behind his tablet.

He was picked up. With one arm he wrapped around the man's neck and the other he held his tablet tight and leaned on him.

"I'm sorry…"

"What did he do to make up upset?"

"Huh?"

Not answering Alfred looked at the cell and slammed his hand on a button shocking China. The other was screaming as Alfred stormed down the hall with the child in his arms. He was furious. He began to pace back and forth with his child until he calmed down.

Then setting the child down he looked him int the eyes. Calmly he told him. "No more trips down there, Honey. Understand?"

"Yes…Mama."

"That's sweet, baby, but how about Daddy? Sounds more American."

"Da… Daddy?"

Alfred chuckled at how Honey said it. It sounded like DA-Dee, instead of Daddy. Still it was cute. "Yeah, like that. Go wash up for bed. I'll tuck you in soon."

"Tuck me in where?"

"In bed. I'll read you a bed time story too."

Hong Kong looked at him amazed. "You will? You- You promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>In the end Alfred called off the hunting game for now. He was too busy reading and tucking in Honey. Going to his and Ivan's room, he crawled on the bed and stretched out. Looking over he saw Ivan going over some paper work.<p>

They both had it but he had gotten done that morning when Ivan was find more ways to use the fallen nations around their home.

"Almost done?"

"Da," Ivan said. "How was you evening after dinner?"

"I spent time with Honey. He snuck down to see China and I looked at the security tapes. Went to see England too."

Ivan nodded. "He was with them the longest."

"I don't like, Ivan!" Alfred shouted bolting up. "Find a way to kept them the hell away form him!"

Startled Ivan looked up. Alfred was angry, but there was something more too it. The look in his eyes. He know he had seen it before but he wasn't sure where. Setting down his pen he began to think more clearly. Could it be his mind was healing? They did bond but did that mean…?

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, hell no. Their still finding a way into his heart! He's ours now! I don't want them involved in anyway!"

Now worried Ivan stood up and walked over to him. "Cam down, Alfred. I think that bonding may have caused you to become unstable."

"What? WHAT? What are you saying, Ivan? You calling me crazy? Is that what you're saying?"

"No! No, Alfred, you need to listen-"

"Shut up! I'll take care of them myself!"

Standing up he grabbed a gun and loaded it and spun the barrel before rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

Chasing after him he managed to catch his lover before he got to the door pulling him back he hugged him tightly. It was true. Alfred was losing it and he was getting better. That meant he had to take better care of Alfred so he didn't go around killing anything that set him off.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I take care of them tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"We have a meeting tomorrow, remember? Come now, we'll sleep and figure things out tomorrow, da?"

"Fine."

Ivan lead Alfred back to their room with an arm around his waist just incase he decided to go back and finished what he started.

Lucky for Ivan they had a few more nations to go after. as they did he wondered what to do with Alfred. The other started showing signs that he could snap at anytime and just might kill someone. The only thing that kept him from going down to the cells to shock the others for fun was China's child Hong Kong or Honey as Alfred renamed him.

But when the child took a nap twice a day that meant the others were in serious danger. His sister Ukraine was the new Nanny to Honey. She looked after him whenever they left or when America willed it.

"Ivan?"

Stopping he looked up at the blue eyes. "Yes, Alfred?"

"I'm done with my work. I want to go out."

Setting down then pen he thought it wise to humor the blonde for now. "That's sounds fun. Where would you like to go?"

"Out somewhere. Take me around town or something, just let's get out of the house."

"Alright. You get ready and I'll lock these files up."

"Never mind."

"What?"

"I'm going to go find something to do."

* * *

><p>Alfred walked down the cells until he came to Finland's, then he stopped. He looked in and the other was sitting there with a sad look. As he watched him Alfred couldn't help but stare at the ring on his finger. As he watched he started to feel angry.<p>

Walking away he stopped at other to examine their hands. As he walked on he counted who was married. Not many bur still it made him feel worse.

He was married.

Why shouldn't he have a ring?

Glare he took out the remote and set the voltage to the lowest setting before he started to push on the others who had the rings. The yelps made him feel slightly better. He started to turn them up when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Just as he was about to growl and scream he felt his neck being bitten softly. Calming down almost instantly he relaxed against his husband.

"I thought you wanted to go out and instead you are shocking the others who for own amusement?"

"It isn't fair."

"What isn't?"

"Nothing."

Alfred was aggravated as far as Ivan could tell, but he couldn't pin point at what. Trying to the other to calm down he offered him a soft of deal. They would play their hunting game with the nations but only use the guns designed to send a shock to their collars when they fired towards one.

With out warning Alfred whirled around in his arms and started crying. "Alfred?"

Still crying Alfred lifted up his hand to show it to Ivan who took it and looked at it. For a moment he didn't know what it meant. Then he slowly realized that Alfred was feeling left out. Neglected. Swallowing he hugged him tighter.

"Do not worry. The rings are not done yet. They will be soon."

Sniffling Alfred looked into his eyes. "Really? You got us rings?"

"Yes,"

This was a lie. Ivan had just said that to make Alfred go back to normal. Well as normal as he could be fore now. The bond had stable him and had started to break Alfred. Slowly he was seeing how much it had started to affect him and it was better to kept the fire at bay.

And god help anyone if Alfred found out he was lying… because if he did…

Someone was going to die a painful death.

* * *

><p><strong>To America2: I'm feeling much better thank you<strong>

**To watergoddesskey: I'm glad you did**

**To Shin: America is losing it :D I don't type fast. I misspell a lot XD**

**To citrine sunflower: Treat child with love so they can free you? Yes. XD**

**To sabacat: He got a clue but will it kill someone? Gasp.**

**To katiek: Hong Kong was alaways small and I liked the idea of him getting attention. :D**

**To love-for-bakas: I feel that you have such a strong hate for China from here :D Don't worry he will go when… almost gave it away … ;D**

**To Kats with Shamrocks: I really really want to see it but if I get a FB I have to use it… DA?**

**To ThatPruplyThing: Gasp! I can see that too. That would be amazing to see a vid like that. If only I could draw…**

**To CosmicNerd: Slowly he snaps… like a twig.**

**To Curious1here: Maybe they can and thanks for the idea about the stables. I really don't know where to put everyone so any more ideas where they can go please tell me! :D Yes, Japan did! Oh, the shame! England needs to get on his hands and knees… in more ways then one~ ( and off to yaoi land she went)**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: Prussia has an upcoming role to play. What it is- I'm not telling :D**

**To Skye: I'm not sure if Hong Kong/Honey will go insane yet. Still it's an idea XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Ukraine looked out the window as she saw the two nations leave. Swallowing she moved away from the window slowly. The child sitting on her hip was pointing to the window.

"They'll be home soon Hong- Honey." She said softly. "I'll make you a snack… would you like to go play in your room well I do that?"

"Da, I will."

Biting her lip she watched him leave. No long in Chinese clothing but dressed in jeans and a long white turtle neck shirt to keep warm. Even using few Russian and American words.

"Oh, Toris… how did this happen?" She said sadly. "I am glad my brother is stable and happy, but…"

"Mr. America has snapped? Yes, I understand… I do not know what will happen now…"

"Yes… I will get the baby's food."

* * *

><p>Almost a week later Ivan had set work for some nations. France was still working in the kitchen and England was still pretty much a maid cleaning up and mostly was locked up in the kitchen as well. As they stayed there Ivan had thought of other uses for the others but he was not sure.<p>

Looking around he saw Alfred counting names on a lists and then checked a few off and then wondered down the hall of cells.

"What are you thinking?"

"You have stables that need taking care of. Sweden should be strong enough and if we keep Finland hidden well he works he won't try anything., right?"

"Da, that is a good idea."

"Some of your trucks are also down. Isn't Germany the best when fixing them and making them?"

"Da."

They walked to where Germany stayed. The German was sitting down on the floor with his arms crossed glaring into nothing and his brother Gilbert who was rather small next to him was leaning on his should eyes off in the distant.

"What's with him?" Alfred said. After all they couldn't hear them.

"Nothing. After a few years with me he leaned to be quite and escape into his mind for comfort. He is rather nice this way, da?"

"Humph. More like a loyal dog." Alfred shook his head. "Let's just get things fixed around here."

Nodding Ivan pushed the button that was the intercom for the cell. All these things to make them distant from them keeping them in the dark as one might say,

"Germany."

The brothers tensed and Germany stood and glared at the door. Only his reflection glared back. He could see his brother retreat further into the cell and back against the wall. The cell door started to fade and soon he saw both Russia and Germany standing there. America. He stood with a look clearly saying he was looking down upon them, hands on his hips frowning. Russia smiled evilly and looked at his brother.

"You. Out." America said. "You've got work to do."

"You can't tell me what to-"

"Or maybe Gilbert should come with us?" Russia said. "It has been such a long time has it not?"

Gritting his teeth as he heard his brother let out a small whimper, Ludwig willed himself to stop. Still gritting his teeth he fallowed America who seemed fine about the other walking behind him. He looked over and saw Russia closing the cell door and was relived. Then he heard head the Russian walking behind them.

"Your job will be to fix trucks we've been having trouble with and anything that breaks down. You are prohibited from leaving the grounds and are not allowed inside unless you are heading back to your cell. We've have insurance of course. Your precious Italy ready to test anything you fix and your brother as well. Unless you want them hurt you won't tamper with anything."

Germany gritted his teeth hard as Russia explained. They walked up the stairs where he saw France cooking and England on the floor scrubbing. They gave him worried glances.

"Back to work!" Alfred shouted. "Little bitches."

* * *

><p>"See, Honey? It's easy to learn how to tie a shoe. Want to try yourself?"<p>

"Da-dee?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I got to school?"

Pausing in mid tie before started again Alfred asked why.

"I do not have friends… I do love spending time with you and the nanny is nice but I do not have ant friends… maybe someone can come over and play with me?"

"Hm… You would like that, huh?"

Honey looked up at him since the child was sitting between his legs learning how to tie a shoe lace. Then back down thinking about it. Then he started to put his finger into his mouth. Only a little. A habit when he wasn't sure.

"Yes. Then I can have someone to show my drawings too and we can have snack time together and take naps together and we can learn Russian together,"

Alfred smiled and tied the shoe since Honey was too into his conversation to remember what he was doing. Patting him on the head he stood up and picked up the toddler who was holding his arms up waiting.

"Have much have you learned?"

"I know how to say please and thank you. I can say I want water and I need to go to the bathroom and I can say please can I have more drawing paper."

"Great!" Alfred smiled and walked down the hall and looked out the window. "It'll be summer spring time soon in my country. Would you like to go there?"

"Is this not home?" Honey asked sad.

"Of course it is silly. We're just going to my country for Spring and Summer. We'll take everyone with us and have BBQs and parties and fireworks."

"Oh, Da-dee I love fireworks!"

Laughing Alfred hugged him and nuzzled his head. "I bet you do! Well, I have things to do."

"Aw…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for dinner. And don't tell Papa but I got use Chocolate cake for desert."

Honey gasped in amazement. "Oh, oh okay!"

"Ukraine!"

The woman soon appeared out of a room hurriedly and she looked worried. Alfred looked he up and down real fast frowning before kissing Honey on the check.

"Behave yourself, alright?"

"Yes, I promise."

Alfred handed him over but gave Ukraine and disbelieving look. She looked nervous. More so then ever. Patting the toddler on the head he spoke to him once more.

"Remember what your Papa and me told you?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Good boy. Draw me something pretty for when I come home. Love you Honey."

"I love you too Da-dee!"

Ukraine let out a shaky relived breath as she leaned against the wall. That was too close fro comfort. Holding on to Hong Kong she was worried she was going to drop him. Standing up she took him to get a snack. Sitting him down in the high chair she went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen England sat on a chair rubbing a piece of ice over his ankle. The chain had been cutting into him as he tried to move about. France was wrapping some cloth, well as much as he could into the cuff around the ankle.

"Hello, Arthur, Francis… do you have his snack ready?"

Looking up Francis sighed. "Oui, hold on."

She waited until she was handed the plate of apple slices and a juice box. Taking them she left and set down the plate in front of him. The child sipped his juice and chewed on his apples sliced.

"Nanny Ukraine?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Teach me more Russia so I can be like Papa."

* * *

><p>Walking out of the house Alfred had told Ivan where he was heading and told him he would be home soon. As he walked on he saw Ludwig working on the truck. Rolling his eye she continued until he got to the plane and started it.<p>

Almost five hours later he saw what he was looking for. Using his singles and radio he request a landed and it was granted. He was glad we took the plan that had both water and ground landing gear. Once the plane was off he got out and climbed up the stairs and was greeted soon.

"America! I never thought you would bloody visit me! Where have you've been? I missed you a lot!"

"Well, A lot of things have happened."

Peter grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his room. "Really? Tell me all about it! Oh, I got some new toys I want to show you!"

"Alright, but I have to leave soon," Alfred said ruffling Peter's hair.

"What? But why! I want you to stay and play with me!" Peter complained. "Can't you stay for a little while longer?"

"Sorry, I can't. But wouldn't you like to come with me?"

Peter looked up in thought. "I don't know. I would have to ask Sweden and Finland… But I can't find them anywhere!"

"I know. Peter… there is something I'm going to tell you, but you need to sit down."

* * *

><p>"…No… No, they wouldn't…" Peter cried. "They wouldn't do that! It wasn't them! It was someone else!"<p>

Alfred stood there holding Peter. He was the size of an eight year old, so he could hold him easily. Comforting the child he told them about the plan and their part in it. Sniffling Peter held on tighter.

"But they said… they said they we're going to make a trade with you.

"Yes. My freedom, my country, my people…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Alfred! I'm sorry they did that! Please forgive them!"

"Well, I am thinking about it. But you Peter, you are very attached to them, right?"

"Yes?"

"Would you come live with me?"

"What? But… but if I do then I won't be my own country anymore…"

"Sure you will! The only thing is you will live with us and we can come visit any time you want. Wouldn't you like to have your own room and someone to play with? We even have anime form Japan you can watch and you won't be alone anymore. Wouldn't you like that? A family that stays together and eat dinner and spends time together?"

"But Sweden and Finland…?"

"…I promise you can see them." Alfred with hesitation. "But you have to behave…"

"Will you… will you read to me at night…?"

"Every night."

* * *

><p>Ivan looked at the table. Four plates set out. For him and his family. That made three. Who's was the fourths? As he thought he kept his grip on the neck of the albino. He would find out in a moment. Leading the other outside to the trucks he stopped in front of Ludwig who glared at him when he saw his brother standing stiff and trembling.<p>

"We are here to test your skills. Go on Gilbert. Get in."

The albino listened and got into the truck and started and ran everything over. They waited for a while as Gilbert sat there waiting. As the time went on Ivan was satisfied that nothing was wrong. He called for Gilbert to get out.

Ludwig shot his arm out and grabbed his brother pulling him close. "What did you do to him!"

"What haven't I done to him would be a better question. I had forty years with your brother forget that, hm? Enough. Go back to your cell. I'm sure Italy is hoping you do not run off without him."

"Bastard! How did you charm America into this!"

Chuckling Ivan looked up as his lover was walking towards them with another child holding his hand. Alfred smiled at him and then looked at Ludwig.

"No one charmed anyone. We both wanted to survive and we did. Ivan, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

They left and Ludwig thought about running with his brother but Italy and the others still there in the home. Looking at his brother he nudged him to get him to say something or anything.

Nothing.

When they had put him in the cell with him Russia was told Gilbert not to say a word and he hadn't. The albino dared not to say anything, not matter what.

"Come on, Gilbert… we need to go find Italy."

Giblert nodded.

* * *

><p>Peter smiled at the table. America and Russia talked about things that made no sense to him and Hong Kong or whatever his name was talked to him about drawing and shows. SO, Peter talked with him and after dinner The smaller child asked if he wanted to see his room which he did.<p>

However after an hour Peter fell a sleep because of the time difference but was able to hear the bedtime story before doing so.

Ivan watched as Alfred tucked them in and covered them and turned off the lights but left a night light on. It was then that he noticed. The only thing that clamed his wife down was children. It was the only thign that seemed to snap him back into his old self.

Looking up Alfred smiled at him. "Is everything locked up?"

"Everyone, but the nanny."

"Good. Ready for bed?"

"Da," Ivan held out his hand.

Taking it Alfred felt himself be led to their room where they laid down to sleep. An arm around his waist he started to drift off when he felt something press on his neck. Laughing he turned over to be kissed.

"Mm… let's sleep in tomorrow…Ah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Another child. Next is Honey going a little Snapped!<strong>

**To watergoddesskasey: Yaaaaay!**

**To citrine sunflower: Who?**

**To Shin: Russia is breaking the rules. He went Sane and America went… uh, well…**

**To sabacat: He needs them ring or dun dun Ivan u in so much trouble**

**To Kats With Shamrocks: I need a face book with my name… OMG I should get one :D**

**To CosmicNerd: They slip and had has no idea they are**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: US is crazy**

**To katiek: Rings!**

**To Lady Skorpio: Prussia is still having his moment coming up soon**

**To mimiminite: Nodding back**

**To Curious1here: THAT WAS THE MOST HELPFUL THING I HAVE EVER NEED ! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Anyone else think of anything? ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't hate you," Alfred said.

Pulling the light long hair into a pony tail he made sure none would fall out before reaching to the floor where a shock collar sat.

In front of him on the second to top step sat Matthew who was hugging his bear tightly, looking sad. The collar was placed on his neck and adjusted so it was comfortable. Then he let the hair down and fixed It a little so it was the way his brother always had it.

"But you did go behind my back Mattie…"

"I'm sorry, Al…"

Alfred had a cold face on as he continued to fix some loose strands of hair. "You went behind my back. Our borders are never closed to each other and what's it say on our border lines?"

"May these doors never close…"

"And what happened?"

"I… I closed them…"

"Yeah. Doesn't matter. I opened them since I now control your country. I'm letting you out because you're my brother and I still love you. Don't ever think I don't but I'm hurt. You will work in the green house. Ivan loves sunflowers. You'll grow sunflowers."

"Okay, Al…"

"… And Matthew."

Tensing at his full first name he looked over his should at his brother.

"Don't think of trying anything, understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Nanny Ukraine, where are you?" Honey called.<p>

As he walked through the house with a little pats of his feet he wondered where she had gone. Peter had fallen a sleep with him as they took their naps but he woke up and he was still sleeping.

Holding on to the rail he went down the stairs slowly, one at a time until he got to the bottom. Walking around he saw the office. Smiling he rushed over and peeked in.

Both Da-dee and Papa where busy on their phones and computer and they seemed to doing more things at once. Blinking he turned around and left. He didn't want to bother them anyway. Walking down the hall in search of his nanny he wondered into a room and saw Toris dusting.

The man didn't notice him walk right behind him and into another room. He found the dinning room. Smiling he hoped on the chair Da-dee used. Sitting up tall he thought of himself someday being a great nation like his parents. Stopping he noticed he could barely see over the table. Sliding down he went in search of books.

Going to the library he pulled some out and carried them to the seat. Still not enough. Going back he continued until he had enough to sit on. Climbing on the chair and sitting on the books he started to pretending he was eating and talking to someone.

It felt wonderful he had always wanted to play games and have fun like other children. He was not a nation but for some reason he could go and play with other children and was always working or studying. Now he was having fun and felt cared and loved for and he liked going to bed with someone reading to him and holding him. Hugs and kisses… no nightmares anymore of being stolen.

Whoosh!

Honey's books slid out from him and he slid off the floor. Shocked he stood there and looked around. Standing up he got some books and started to put them back. As he did he stopped and looked into the kitchen. He saw France and England in there but didn't stop to talk.

One the way back he was getting thirsty and still no sign of his nanny. Peeking into the kitchen he looked down at the watch on his little wrists. Papa and Da-Dee gave it to him and told him that if he was in any trouble with the other nations to use it.

Swaying on his feet he thought about it and then walked in. "I'm thirsty. May I have some water please?"

"Hong Kong?" England turned and looked at him.

"I need water please?"

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Confused Honey shook his head and stepped back just out of their reach.

* * *

><p>"Sister…?"<p>

"Ukraine!" Belarus jumped up from the bed in her cell and ran up to the now glass door. "Get me out!"

"I'm so sorry, sister but I don't know the codes…"

"Where are they? That little slut and brother!"

Ukraine sighed sadly and shook her head. "Their upstairs going over things. Are you alright? I heard you had a bad cut on your head?"

"It's nothing. Find away for me to get out of here!"

"I am trying. I don't have much time left but I will be back soon."

* * *

><p>Ivan looked at the box. The rings had arrived and he had made sure to get rid of anything that said he didn't send for them sooner. Looking at them he wondered if he should just give it to him or surprise him. Considering how Alfred was at the moment he should so something special or face his anger.<p>

Standing he walked out of the office when he heard someone calling out for Honey.

"Honey? Honey, where are you hiding? I thought we were going to play withthe actions figures!"

Ivan watched the newest child walk on pass him. He never minded children. He just didn't know how to deal with them. Leaving the other on his quest to find Honey, he went down the basement. As he took a few steps down he ran into Ukraine.

"Bro-Brother!" She said worried.

"You are not allowed down here, sister, I have told you this."

"I'm sorry… It's just…I had to…"

"Be lucky I caught you and not Alfred. Be warned that he is no longer in a stable state. Go. Now."

"Y-yes…"

Making sure she left Ivan continued to walk on down and went right to the door he wanted and opened it. Walking in he stood in front of the small frame.

"Yao."

The Asian man looked up. "You were right… you never said you would join us…"

Nodding Ivan leaned down onto on knee. "Listen to me. I will help you out of this cell. You might be good at cooking and sewing. It will keep you out of here, but I need you to stay far form Alfred. I already written up a list of things he is doing around the house so you can stay out of his way."

Yao looked unconvinced. "Why?"

"Despite how things happened I still know that you were my closest friend. I have become stable thanks to the bonding. I can think clearly and the world makes more sense."

Yao nodded.

"I have control over my body. My mind, my feelings and my outbursts. Yet it came at a cost…. Alfred… my wife is starting to lose it. I can see the signs. Not as bad as I was but still bad enough. This is your last chance Yao. Don't mess it up."

"Ivan?"

They both looked at the cell door as America's voice echoed down the halls.

Leaving without a word Ivan walked to meet him. Smiling he took his hand. "I want to take you out somewhere. Just us."

"Alright, but first I have to so something."

* * *

><p>"Bruder… please I beg you! Say something!"<p>

Prussia shook his head and put his hands over his mouth in determination to stay quite. Instead he tried laying down and going to sleep. The door opened and he jumped and hid behind the stronger German brother.

Glaring Ludwig stood angrily as Alfred.

"Sweden needs help building up the barn house. Hurry up."

"You bastard-"

"Same to you! Hurry the hell up now!"

Ludwig ran up to Alfred and gripped him around the neck slamming him to the floor. Alfred landed on his back with a gasp. Before anything else could happen he felt something shock him and he was flung back.

Something held onto him dragging him back to the cell and it was shaking? Looking back he saw his brother shaking his head at him with the most worried look on his face and he swore it looked like 'What the hell is wrong with you!'

* * *

><p>"The stables are out there, Peter." Honey said as they looked out the window. "there are horses down there. It's heated and everything! There is even an indoor… um, indoor… it's to ride them and excise them in and even training and just for playing,"<p>

"Wow!" Peter laughing. "It's huge! When you said stable I thought it was going to be bloody little!"

"We don't say bloody."

"Oh, right. I mean really really small. Can we go see it?"

Honey thought about it. "Yes! First we need our coats on first."

Peter ran after his new play mate. They went down the stairs and grabbed their coats. Honey had troubled, so he helped him and Peter got himself ready just fine. As they walked to the door hand in hand in a hurried run, Peter started to slow down.

"Wait!" The taller boy said. "Shouldn't we take the Nanny with us?"

Honey frowned. "I can't find her. Let's go out. It's only a little way out there! Three minutes I promise. We'll come back soon. You can… I will take you to see Sweden and Finland. You like them a lot yes?"

"I… Of course! Their my adoptive parents."

Honey frowned. "Their your Papa and Da-dee?"

"Yes, my Papa and Mama."

Honey frowned and looked away too the door. This confused him a lot. Wasn't Peter his brother now? That meant they had the same parents, right? Not saying anything he smiled.

"Let's hurry before it starts snowing."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Ivan examined Alfred's neck gently. "I'm fine Ivan."<p>

"There is no bruising. I will take care of Germany."

"I want to do it!" Alfred's eyes burdened as he screamed out his demand.

"I thought you were going to teach Honey and Peter about the smudges."

"The what? Oh, you mean smores."

"Yes, those… things." Ivan get out.

"I will later. It's to early anyway." Alfred said as they walked towards the room. "But I think we can learn some more Russian. Honey's getting good at it- Hey, Ivan?"

"Da?"

Alfred looked around the play room. "Where are they?"

Shit.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow! It's huge!" Peter gasped. "I've never seen one like this before!"<p>

"Yes!" Honey smiled. "Look! Their bringing out the horses!"

Laughing Peter watched the huge horses walking out and trotting out. "Their huge!"

They started to run on the side of the gates chasing along side the best they could. It was amazing. Peter smiled when he saw two people coming outside of the inside barn. At first he couldn't see them to well because of the distance.

Then as they came closer he noticed them. "Papa! Mama!"

Honey slowed down to barely trotting until he came to a stop and looked back. Peter ran off to the two far off and they ran to him. Stopping he looked at them and frowned. Now he would be forgotten.

Sighing he left putting on his coat and gloves and hurried back to the main house. When he got in he heard yelling and screams. Worried he looked around the corner and saw his Papa and Da-dee yelling in Russian at something into a laptop.

Leaving them alone he went towards his room when he remembered England France's words. 'Hi is not you father!'

'Don't believe him!'

'They care nothing for you.'

But Da-dee told him papa wasn't used to kids. And he did come to play with them. Even if a little he did try. Da-dee tucked him in at night and let him sleep with him during nightmares and storms. They would eat together a lot. That was nice. And they got him a brother, playmate, someone to have fun with. So why did they tell him that their were lying?

The others never spent that much time with him. Maybe spoiled but he liked the attention. Being treated like the child he was. It meant a lot to him. Sighing sadly he walked more up more stairs. Once he at his room he went inside.

"Honey! Oh, I thought I lost you!"

"Nanny Ukraine?"

"Yes?" SHe asked hurrying him in and taking off the wet clothes. "What is it?"

"I have a Papa and a Da-dee."

"Yes, you do."

Smiling he hugged her. It made him happy to know that someone else knew this. As she dressed him he talked about the new drawings he had made and which ones he wanted to show his parents when she said something that made him stiffen in shock.

"I'm sure England and China would love to see them."

"…England… and China…?"

Ukraine stood and smiled. "Of course, silly, who else is there? Come on, I have your snack."

Taking two steps back in shock he stood there eyes cast down not looking. "Their not my parents."

Ukraine frowned and said. "Yes. They are. You must always remember them. And please use your real name so you don't forget it, Hong Kong."

Suddenly she gasped as the collar on her neck tightened. Reaching up she pulled at it well letting out gasps of air. She fell to her knees and one hand as she lifted up the other on her neck.

"Nanny?"

She managed to look up.

"I'm not silly." He giggled. "You are."

He pushed the button again on his bracelet and the collar squeezed harder.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I got a bad cold and im too sick to write to everyone. I'm sorry but this was done and sitting there. Hope you like it and I will review back to you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Doesn't matter what you say; Swaziland is now under our control." Ivan said.

"We have your nation in our hands. You will releases the account under my name to me and only me." Alfred said.

As they got done talking they heard a gasping noise. Wondering what it was they went to the nursery. Opening the door Ivan's eyes widened slightly. Honey was sitting down in front of Ukraine with his head tilted to the side watching her and she was on the floor trying to tare the collar off.

Taking out his controller he pushed the button so it would stop suffocating her. If she had been a human, she would have died. She gasping in much needed air and coughed. Alfred walked over and picked up the child.

"What happened?"

"I pushed the button and she fell down."

Alfred looked up I thought with a smile. "Did she make you upset?"

"Da… She said you are not my parents," Honey sobbed.

"Alfred take him down stairs and I will speak with my sister."

"Sure." Alfred smiled and then looked at Honey. "How about we go find Peter?"

"Da…"

"Ivan?"

Ivan looked at Alfred after looking away from his sister still trying to catch her breath. The look in his wife's eyes were clear. Take care of it. The glint meant he was angry but was trying to control it for the child's sake.

"Don't worry about it." Ivan leaned over and gave him a peck. "You go on and find the other child."

Alfred said nothing more to him but glanced at him one more time before leaving the room. Once he was sure his wife was out of ear shot he knelt down and pulled her up into an embrace.

"What happened, sister?"

"I-I don't know! He got really mad about something… I- I didn't mean it… I'm sorry!"

"You must be careful. I told you he's unstable. Just watch what you say and you will be fine. As for Honey I will talk to him."

"Oh no.. I th-hink I know why he did that to me…"

"Why?"

"I called him Hong Kong."

* * *

><p>"And we have a lot of fun playing whit his toys! But he still have school and homework, but it's still really nice because you'll never guess who's teaching me piano! Oh and I can speak a little bit of Russian and there are huge rooms in the house! It's simply perfect for hiding and playing games. Oh and Since I'm old enough I can learn how to ride a horse soon!"<p>

"Peter, please!" Finland said as he held him. "Listen to me. Are you alright? Have they've done anything to you?"

"Anything like what, Finland?" A voice asked in threatening voice.

Both captured nations froze but Peter was unfazed. "Hello! Look at the horses their huge!"

Alfred stood five feet away with Hong Kong laying his head on his shoulder. The child looked like he was a sleep. The eyes looked at them as if he knew what had been going on.

"You can pick out your own horse Pete. The ones without names on their stalls are yours for the taking."

"Yes! I'll be back soon I promise."

After he left the two older nation looked at America wondering what he was going to do. Alfred looked at Honey and rubbed his back gently.

"Peter, can see you anytime he wants."

"Thank you-"

"You have one chance. Don't ruined it. Come, on Honey, dinner's almost ready."

* * *

><p>Ivan watched Alfred from the door way. He was sitting on their bed going through some papers, crossing things out and adding things in, flipping through them and re-reading them over and over again to make sure nothing was overlooked.<p>

After a few minutes Alfred looked up at him. "Hey."

"Hello. Alfred I think we need to talk about-"

"I'm going crazy. I can feel it. Don't you think I feel it? I can't stop it." Alfred said suddenly looking at him. "I tried but it's like my mind and body do the opposite of what I want. We need to find away to stop it before I do something I'm going to regret."

"How are you… the children."

"It's only for a little while… Ivan, I'm scared. I can't remember something's and others thing I don't want to remember. I freaking laughed at Ukraine getting choked! I showed Honey how to use that and it made sense at the time but now I know it was really, really fucked up! Ivan, please, I'm so sorry… I need help… we need to stop this…"

Ivan sat on the bed and brought him closer to himself. "We will find away. Why don't you rest? Maybe if you sleep you'll feel better,"

"Yeah.. Yeah…I'll just lay down for a little bit…" Alfred said shakily.

Staying with his wife Ivan watched him. The blue eyes back to normal, and now in deep thought. Slowly he started to relax and began to drift off. Watching the eyes close softly he leaned down and kissed the other's neck softly.

A sigh left Alfred's lips before he was into his own dream world. Covering him Ivan stood and rubbed that back of his neck. There might have been something he could do but he needed another nation to do it. Getting off the bed he went to where the cells where. Climbing down them he went over the doors until he stopped at France and England's. To many nations were here so they put two in a cell and sometimes three.

The blonde was a sleep in France's arm. As touching as it was he really didn't care about them. He cared about Alfred. Reaching down he grabbed the back of the collar and hoisted England right out of France's arms.

"Arugg!"

"Arthur!" Francis tried to get to his feet in time but Ivan was already out the door and it was shut. "Non, stop!"

The voice faded and Arthur gasped for air until they got to the top step and he was set down. Rubbing his neck he felt Ivan chain his ankle to the floor.

"You will use your magic to cure Alfred."

"What? Cure him? Is he ill?" Arthur scooting back.

"Da. He's losing control over his body. You will find a way to stop or your lover will pay the price. Or you will and he can watch. It matters little to me or will go into the special room. Lithuania will give you what you need but keep in mind I can kill France slowly or extreme painful and slowly. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"…Yes, Master…"

"Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>To In The Mix: I'm doing a lot better thank you!<strong>

**To love-for-bakas: I'm doing better thank you and it as Honey. Oh that evil little thing ;D**

**To TheRussianRose: Indeed it was**

**To Curious1here: Canada has freedom! (Restricted freedom…) China can meds clothes. I never thought about it before. Honey just wants someone to be a big brother for him. He's confused. XD It was dun dun dun…. Honey/Hong Kong! Lol their just big pillows.**

**To queenofchaos: O_O I know huh?**

**To TobiTheNinjaKitten: O_o' okay then…**

**To Falling Star of Light and Dark: Why thank you! I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: Because he is! Well, I don't know yet… :D**

**To Sexykill69: I flipping love it too :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Da-dee? Da-dee? Wake up, Da-dee, it's morning."

Honey tried to shake him awake but his Da-dee was still in a deep sleep and let out a small groan. Sitting there he looked around. It was almost ten and this was the time when they started their lessons. Laying on his Da-dee's side he waited for a minute.

"Da-dee, please get up?"

"Honey? Hey, Honey, come on we're late. Oh! Is he a sleep?"

"Da, he is."

Peter walked into the room and picked up Honey from around the waist. "Then we best leave him. Poor thing must have had a bad night. Let's go to our lessons and we we're done I'll bring you back and I'll be he'll be up in jiffy."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Come on lad we're late!"

* * *

><p>Francis handed Arthur another drink. "How is it coming along, Mon Cher?"<p>

"Not good… I can't find much on metal anything in my book. Gods, if we can get Alfred back to normal he might stop this. I figured since he lost his control he might not even remember capturing us. To him it's like a dream or patches of a dream that feels like it could have or couldn't have happened. He might not even know he is married to Russia. There in love in that married."

"I'm afraid your wrong."

"What? Oh, gods, Francis... please don't tell me!"

Nodding Francis hugged him from behind the chair. "Oui. They have fallen in love with each other without even noticing."

Covering his face in his hands Arthur let out a broken sigh that sound like a half sob,

* * *

><p>Canada sighed he stopped for a break. The sunflowers were coming a long nicely. Smiling a little he went to a bench and sat on it. Looking at the flowers he slumped down a little. Since he had been let out he hadn't seen his brother.<p>

He missed. He missed him do much it hurt… and he was going to help destroy him? How could he have thought of such a thing? Was he really that lonely. Sniffling a little he stood up and walked to where his coat was. Dressing in it he went back to the house.

Trudging to through the snow he made it to the back door and opened it. Shaking off the snow he hung up his things and hung them up he walked towards the kitchen then stopped. Looking out he saw Russia's truck leaving. Looking up the stairs he went up them.

Knocking softly on the door he waited. Hearing someone say to open it he turned the knob and looked in with one eye.

Alfred sat there looking like he had just woken up looking out into space. When he looked at the door he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, Mattie."

"Hi, Al…"

"Come in. Did you need something?"

"No… I just, I was.. Um... I missed you…"

Blue eyes looked wt him with sleep and then the older blonde yawned and stretched. "Come one Mattie. Come lay with me."

Soon both brothers laid there in silence. Matthew had his eyes closed and started to remeer long ago when they were children. How he used to sleep in his brother's arms like this. Safe and warmth. Comfort most of all. Enjoying the moment it was ruined when something tightened.

"Urgh!"

Alfred jumped and grabbed his remote and pressed a button and the collar came off completely akign sure his brother was alright he glanced back.

"Honey?"

The child looked shock. "He was hurting you."

"No, he wasn't. Come here. This is my brother. We we're only cuddling. We're connected that way. You okay, Mattie?"

"Y-Yes…"

Alfred held the child. "You can't use that whenever you want. You can only use it if it's an emergency. Now, go on and play with Peter."

"Okay, Da-dee."

Alfred pulled Matthew into his arms to resume the comforting closeness they could only feel with each other. Then he blinked.

"Honey?"

The child popped back in. "Yes?"

"Where is your Papa?"

"He went out."

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed his eyes. This potion was taking too long to set. He had to stir it even few minutes so it wouldn't bubble. As he continued to turn it he saw someone scrubbing. Looking a little ways as far as he could since he had only and ever been either in the cells or in the kitchen he tried to see who it was.<p>

After all there were so many cells and with the sound proof and two way mirrors and doors no one knew just how many of them had been caught.

"Japan? Is that you?"

The small said looked up in surprise. "England-san? I thought you were still free?"

Shaking his head England stirred the pot again. "I was one of the ones first caught. I have no idea who else is here. How long have you been here Japan?"

"I do not know. There is nothing to indicate what month it is or even a day. Only the clocks tell us the time, but nothing more."

"I see… have you've seen anyone else?"

"I know that Canada works in the greenhouse and that food greenhouses are worked by Spain. I have seen Austria giving the children pianos lessons."

"Him too huh? Looks like they wasted no time is gathering everyone up."

"Mon Cher, Ivan is coming back." Francis warned as he adding in some more spices to the food he was making.

Japan left hurriedly and Arthur continued his task at hand. As he stirred it more he heard the heavy boots walk towards the kitchen. Gulping he tired to not look at him and pretended to be solely focused on the potion.

They didn't say anything when he walked in but he stopped and looked at the potion. Nodding he left the room and Arthur let out a breath he was holding.

"Here, mon cher, drink this."

"Thank you," Arthur said taking the glass of water. "How many, Francis? How many of us have been locked away?"

Hugging him from behind Francis kissed his lips gently. "Too many."

* * *

><p>Once the stables were fixed Ludwig set down the tools and looked over at his brother who was combing the horses.<p>

"Are you going to talk today, bruder?"

Prussia shook his head.

"I would rather you said anything… just a word."

Another shake and Gilbert looked away.

"How long has he been like that?"

Looking back Ludwig sighed as Finland walked in some horses and Sweden also set down his tools. "Since we got here."

Not wanting to hear it Gilbert lead a horse out to comb it's mane. Walking it out he hugged the animal. Hugging it he lead it to run around after he brushed it out. As he hugged the horse slightly he felt a chill run up his back. Looking out the window at the main house he shivered again.

* * *

><p>A horrifying scream echoed down the hall. Everyone looked to see where it was coming from and some did try to find it. Lithuania ran to see what was going on and hurried up the stairs. Another screamed was heard as if whoever was in pain.<p>

Francis dragged Arthur away from the potion since it was now cool enough not to bubble and they held on to each other as the screams continued. It never seemed to stop. Then suddenly it die down and a thud was heard.

They peeked out the door to see if they could see anything but nothing but the dark stair case stood there. Then they heard foot steps sounding. Soon two bare feet walked a little ways down with blood splattered on them.

Stopping as if the person had noticed them they moved back a little and the feet started to come down slowly again and then they saw a body being dragged. Gasping they moved back. Soon out of the shadows with a light smile that would have be warm if not for the cold stained eyes appeared that glinted with insanity.

Walking down slowly with the body dragging behind him Alfred softly singing a song that made Arthur was to vomit.

"London Bridge is burning down, burning down, bringing down, London Bridge is burning down my dear England. The Queen of England sent her men, sent her men, the sent her men. The Queen of England sent her men and I shot them down. Now your people will suffer and pay suffer and pay, suffer and pay. Now you people will suffer and pay… My. Dear. England."

Arthur turned and threw up in the sink as Alfred walked passed them with out a single glace back, with the melody of London Bridge. "La la la la la la la,"

The song continued to echo into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>To In The Mix: Thank you! I'm so glad I'm better too. Now I can write again<strong>

**To Ichigo1010: I am somehow offended =_='**

**To queenofchaos: Er… maybe not so much anymore :D**

**To Cheshire Stripes: Change of name? XD hes a Mama/Da-dee's boy ;D**

**To love-for-bakas: England cares. He's just belongs to Russia and America now. It's what you get for planning on killing someone. :D**

**To Curious1here: He likes being a mama so he felt slightly bad about it. Slightly. Um, I don't know anymore. My hands just type and my mind wondered here and there form place to place from one yaoi manga to another- Ahem! Anyway… :P As you wish he is now scrubbing away without the light of day**

**To ResaKeilor: No.**

**To Sexykill69: Then my job is done :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hurry, Matthew! We have to get this clean before they get back!" Lithuania cried as he threw more hot soppy water on the floor.

Canada scrubbed as hard as he could, trying to get the blood on anything he could and soon Lithuania dropped beside them and they hurriedly tried to clean the blood away. Soon Latvia a Estonia join them as they hurried to get rid of anything that had happened in that room. Heavy boots sounded into the room and they all turned wide eyes.

Russia stood there looking his eyes narrowed but aside form that his face was blank. He scanned the room carefully. Ivan knew what had happened. After all had had done time and again before his was cured of his insanity.

"Continue. Where is Alfred?"

"I saw him going outside." Canada whispered.

Leaving Ivan rushed down the stairs and hurried down the long hallways and rushed out the door. The snow had stopped blowing and now he could see what lay in his yard. Seven dead bodies laid neatly in a row each with flowers thrown on them, each with their guns in their right hand and pointing it to their heads.

This was anything but suicide. Walking closer he leaned down to examine them. As he did he began to hear something. Standing he saw the green house open and singing came form it. As the door shut he heard the song more and saw his wife walking calming with sunflowers in his arms to the house.

"London Bridge is burning down, burning down, bringing down, London Bridge is burning down my dear England. The Queen of England sent her men, sent her men, the sent her men. The Queen of England sent her men and I shot them down. Now they will suffer and pay suffer and pay, suffer and pay. Now they will suffer and pay, my dear England."

Watching him with his eyes with a mixed emotions, Ivan watched Alfred sing as he went into the house, still singing in a calm tune. Looking down he sighed. Alfred most likely didn't know what had happened and didn't even know he murdered seven men from England. Rethinking the word that replaced the original song's words, he took out his phone and began to look through world news.

Finding breaking news he clicked it. "Today, out of nowhere the London Bridge was set on fire. As you can see it's still burning and firefighter as trying to get it under control but are having a difficult time. A statement from the Queen states that several agents are missing and that this is result of them most likely dead. Another report show that a threat was issued to the Queen earlier this morning. They have yet to release who sent the threat and what is being done about it. There is said to be-"

Closing the small video Ivan turned and walked into the house. So, that was it. They had come to find Arthur Kirkland, their embodiment of England and they stumbled upon Alfred F. Jones the embodiment of America in Ivan Braginski house, the embodiment of Russia, and figured it out.

Alfred must has sensed if they got away then that would have been bad, so in his wife mind the only thing to do was to capture them but in his unstable mind he must have started seeing things that could have happened and ended up killing them. In turn he couldn't help himself and sent a warning to Arthur's homeland by setting the bridge on fire. Then made a clear warning to the Queen.

Glancing into the kitchen he saw England tremble in France's arms. Staying for a moment he went to find Alfred. Since the blonde had been holding sunflowers he knew where he would be. Turning the knob to his study he saw Alfred gently setting the fresh flowers into the giant vase that sat on the side of his desk, before moving to the other side with the rest of them and putting them in, still humming. Smiling, Alfred turning around and looked a little surprise.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. Look, Ivan! Aren't they pretty? They bloomed this morning and I thought you would like them in your office. See? I put them on both sides."

Smiling sadly Ivan walked over to him and pulled him into his arms. "Yes, they are lovely… lovely as you."

His poor lover didn't know he took innocent lives. The smaller one in his arms hugged back gently. Looking at the flower he smiled a little but then frowned slightly. The Queen knew that Arthur was trapped. Well, if she wanted to see him then… He would arrange something.

"Alfred?"

"Hm…?" Alfred leaned against him half awake.

"Wouldn't you and the children like to go see a movie? I can not go or you see I have to do some paper work."

Frowning Alfred pulled back eyes twitching with wild flickers. "Without you?"

Trying to stay unnoticed Ivan nodded and rubbed his wife's cheek softly. "Da. Just because I must stay and work a little more, the that does not mean that the children should also be kept in the house, da?"

"Oh… I did my half already. Hey! The movie can be like a learning things in Russian!" Alfred smiled happily.

"Ah, you are right! You go get them ready and I'll take you there and picked up after! You should take them shopping too. One can only read and play with the same things for so long, da? But do not have too much fun without me?"

"No way! But would you join us? After your done with work?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Ivan."

Ivan was taken aback. He didn't answer but it didn't matter. Alfred was already running out in the hall happily calling for Peter and Honey.

* * *

><p>The world was going into panic. So many embodiments had been missing and no one knew where they had gone. As they tried to find out what had happened to them everyone was in their own offices commutating with phones, video chat, trying to figure something out when suddenly all the screens went blank in to fuzz and then when it clicked back on it was showing cells.<p>

Each on filled with nations trapped. The Queen stood. "England!"

Sure enough they saw their nation sitting next to France. He looked worn out and his eyes expressed the need to sleep. In his hand he was holding a small card that belong to one of the agents. He normal green uniform torn here and there, hands bruised. His boots where off and his pants pulled over his knees showing more bruises and cuts. His feet curled in as he hugged his knees tightly. When he sat up they saw a collar on his neck. France was in a little better state.

"Can you find him?"

"It's untraceable. I can't get a pin point. Suddenly a voice sounded over the video. "To the leaders of England and France." SO it was casting to France as well. "As you can see we have captured your nation. It would do you well to do as we say form now on."

"Ridiculous fools. What makes them think I would- Arthur!"

Suddenly in the video Arthur started screaming and clawing at the collar desperately, trashing around and soon France fallowed. No voice was on the video who them and the sttice voice was the only one talking.

"I can hear you. So, As I was saying… you will do as we say or they die. And if they die so will youe country. What's that? Oh, You want me to stop. Hm… no. Turn it higher!"

"ARTHUR!"

The embodiment of England was now crying and started to bleed from clawing at the collar.

"We will do as you say!"

In a instant the collar turned off and Arthur went to roll over shaking and gasping for air and a moment later France much have also agree because Francis too was spared."

"Thank you. Well, until next time! Oh, and don't send anymore spies… for you see… I didn't like them very much."

And the last thing they saw was an image of seven dead bodies.

* * *

><p>When Alfred left he had taken two nations with him. Matthew and Tino. Mainly because Tino had been spotted by Peter.<p>

As left Ivan waved goodbye and once they were out of sight he rushed into the house. "Toris! Quick bring the first aid! Have the others bring hot water and a tub, bring the healing potions form the stock, and hurry!"

"Yes, Mr. Russia!"

Running to the cells he opened them and looked at the two shaking nations. Grabbing the smallest one first he pulled the collar up and unlatched it. Arthur looked at him through dazed eyes. Not wasting time Ivan ran up stairs to the kitchen. A tub was sitting there.

"Strip him and put him in with the healing potions. Estonia and Latvia, bring a second tub."

Going back for France he took that collar off too and rushed back upstairs. That was too close. If he hadn't reminded of the play date then Alfred might have killed them. The look in his eyes was something Ivan used to see when he looked into a mirror.

"Place him in the tub. Make sure to clean the neck wounds." Ivan pulled out two bracelets. "Sorry. These are water proof and I still have to put them on. Take care of them."

Ivan turned and started down the basement again.

"Sir? Is someone else hurt?"

"Da… but I'm afraid this one was hurt far to long ago."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? Give him back!"<p>

Ivan ignored Germany as he took Gilbert out of the cell. Gilbert said nothing but went along with him with his eyes closed since Ivan was holding onto his hand.

"You can speak now…" Ivan said a shamed. "There are things we need to talk about."

* * *

><p>Matthew looked around for his brother. His brother had gone to the bathroom and hadn't come back. The kids were playing on the play ground. Tino was pushing them on the swinging. Getting up he went to find him.<p>

Inside he saw his brother just standing there in front of the mirror looking down at his hands in confusion. Walking closer he gasped.

Blood splatters stained his hands and upon closer inspection he noticed the glasses had a few drops as well. Walking closer he saw something in the stall. Looking in he forced himself to be clam and not to throw up at the strangled body in there. Leaning down he pulled out wallet and looked inside.

A German spy? Had he gone after Alfred by himself? Standing he put it in his pocket before going back to his brother.

"Let's clean you up, Al."

"Mattie…?"

"Yes, brother?" Matthew turned on the water and started to wash his hands for him.

"Why is there blood on my hands?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp!<strong>

**To In the Mix: It's exactly what happened! Yet everyone thinks it was Matthew or Toris. O.o**

**To Cheshire Strips: Behold I change things! Mainly when ppl ask me too**

**To Om3ga'sZr0: it wasn't Canada :D**

**To MarchanGirl: It wasn't them :D**

**To love-for-bakas: England didn't know. He was shocked when he found out after all they are his people. : (**

**To TobiTheNinjaKitten: Agents**

**To queenofchaos: XD Nope, not Sealand.**

**To Savannah Lee: Seven British Agents.**

**Abbergails: Thank you!**

**To narutolover100: Kolkolkolkol**

**To Curious1here: Anytime. Any other request are welcomed (But not promised, for I need to stay on track for the story line. ) XD Gilbert is a cute (broken) puppy. Nope. Their dead…dead, dead, dead…. Moving on… HURRY ENGLAND!**

**To Sexykill69: no**

**To cry-to-the-moon: ^^' It's the way the story line is going. He is going full snapped now. Sorry about your country getting hurt. Don't worry something might happen… maybe. XD**

**To OoO: O_O'**


	12. Chapter 12

"There, see? The bloods gone."

Alfred didn't looked convinced and keep looking at his hands. "But where did it come from?"

"You.. You fell, remember? It's alright, Al, the wounds already healed. Come on... let's go."

"Yeah…"

As Matthew held onto Alfred arms he had a little trouble getting the taller blonde to walk with him. As they made their way out Matthew looked up to the blues eyes. No longer wild and violent but confused, and tired. The eyes seemed to be weighed down with lack of sleep.

Taking him to the bench he sat him down. "I'm going to buy you a drink, okay?"

"Yeah… a coke."

Walking away to the truck Matthew looked back. Now Alfred was looking into the sky eyes half closed deep in thought. Not sure just what his brother saw, Matthew grabbed the soda and started back when he heard some call to him. Gasping he froze.

The blue eyes looking up to the sky lowered slowly still looking sleepy at three men. All dressed in suits pointing guns at him. One stepped forward.

"Vhere is Germany?"

Suddenly Alfred eyes flickered. Matthew knew that look. It was flight or fight and Alfred always picked the latter. Suddenly three shot rung out and the three fell on the ground groaning in pain.

"Lets see, lets see… A German… A Chinese… and… a Canadian… Hm. Three more spies. Well, now that you saw me, I can't let you live."

The three looked at him. It was clear they knew he was the embodiment of America.

"See ya-"

"Al! Stop!" Matthew ran in front of him. "Can you hear me? Al! Can you hear me!"

Alfred stopped and looked at him and then turned a little ways passed him to see the three agents on the ground and lifted his gun again. Gasping Matthew then gritted his teeth. His big brother was in insanity.

"America! It's me Canada! Your brother!" He tired again.

This time the blue eyes looked at him, only for a moment. The three on the ground watched in confusion. They tried to figure out what was going on.

"America… Do you remember why you're here?"

America shook his head but the two guns he was holding set straight at the spies, eyes wide and dull. He took two steps forward to the one on the ground with a maple leaf flag on the shoulder.

"Remember the park? Remember we came to have fun?"

"Fun? No… No, we were going to the zoo." Alfred said and shook his head.

'Zoo?' Matthew frowned. "America… do…? DO you know where you are?"

"Of course."

"I'm a little lost, Al…" Matthew said using his brother's human name. "Where are we?"

"In a America."

"No, Al, we're in Russia. Remember? Look it's snowing. See the snow?"

"Snow?" Alfred frowned and looked up for a second then shook his head. "No. It can't be right now in this season."

* * *

><p>An hour went by and Finland had loaded the kids into the trucks distracted them so they wouldn't notice what was going on.<p>

America and Canada stood about three feet form each other. Canada talking and trying to get America to relax. After an hour one of the spies whispered to Canada.

"Sir, is he-?"

"Shh!" Canada scolded. "Come on, Al. Let's go home? You can rest there and when you wake up you'll feel better."

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Alfred. Gasping Matthew took a few steps back. The other three spies leaned further back with their shot legs.

"Russia." One of them said.

Leering down on them, Russia took out a gun. "Don't try to run. If you do then-"

BANG!

The German spy had tried to make a move and Alfred's hand twitched and shoot him in the head. "He said not to run!"

Grabbing his arms, Ivan pulled him away and took the gun. "They can be examples."

Blazing dark blue eyes glared at him in a soon be rage. "What are you doing!"

Trying not to let his worry show Ivan looked over at the truck. "Did you forget that Honey and Peter are waiting for you?"

"Huh... yeah.. they... we are at the park...?"

"Da... go to them. I'll take care of these."

"Uh-huh.." Alfred whispered breathlessly like he couldn't place where he was or what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Tying up the two remaining spies, Matthew sighed and looked back. Ivan had his arms folded and was frowning, a glare on his face. Looking back at his human he sighed.<p>

"It'll be okay…" He whispered. "America is just unstable right now. He'll be back to his old self soon… he… All the nations are helping America. It's the reason we all disappeared… Promise not to try anything or else someone else will stop you. DO you understand? Stay low. That an ORDER."

Getting out of the back of the truck, Matthew sighed to himself.

"Letting them believe you're here of your own free will? Why would you do that?" Ivan asked looking at him.

"Because Alfred's my brother… and as much as I hate to admit it… that makes you my brother-in-law. I'm helping you because I love my brother. No other reason."

"Even though you were one of the first lines to bring him down."

Without warning Matthew started to cry mournfully. It was loud and painful. Raising an eyebrow Ivan looked at the smaller nation. Not saying anything he watched as the smaller one ended up sitting on the ground like a child, his legs folded crossed, and arms holding himself crying out to the sky.

This continued for a good ten minutes before he heard footsteps. Turning around he saw Alfred walking towards them slowly, his eyes now dull and tired. When he got to his little brother he pulled him up and hugged him tightly and leaded him back to the truck.

"Humph. I guess their bond is harder to break them everyone thought." Ivan said to no one and left to fallowing them.

* * *

><p>Ivan looked down as Alfred slept. He had worn himself out. Honey was with Canada and Peter was with Sweden and Finland. Leaning down he kissed the other's forehead gently. Looking down at the small bottle of potion in his hand he closed his eyes.<p>

"… Ivan?"

Hiding the bottle in his coat pocket. "Da. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Ivan sat down next to him and pulled him onto his lap. Alfred instantly leaned on him and blinked slowly. Ivan knew what it was like to go insane. However he went slowly. Alfred was going extremely fast. Five day since he shot the German spy and he was already as insane as he used to be. The other having patches of memories, fainting spells, random coughing up blood, and even the children couldn't bring him back. Instead Alfred almost forgot about them, yet managed to stay somewhat in control.

England had finally gotten done with the spell and he had them test it on France. Since nothing happened he saw it safe to give it to his wife.

"I was talking about something?"

'No, you were eating with me.' "Da."

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Why?"

Ivan pulled out the small box of rings and took his left hand. Taking out the smaller ring he slipped it on to the ring finger and then kissed it. Alfred smiled and blushed a little.

"I fainted because our rings came in?"

"Da… here. I brought you this." Ivan pulled out the small bottle. "It's a special vodka we have for when two people get married and since we didn't get married the normal way I thought this would be special when I gave you the ring."

Alfred took it. For a moment he hesatied then shook his head. "Where's yours?"

Ivan held up a small bottle. "I just drank it. Are you still feeling sick?"

Shaking his head Alfred look at it. "No. I'm fine. Well, bottoms up."

For a few minutes nothing happened. Then Alfred gasped. Shaking his hands grabbed at his throat and Ivan had to forced them away. Coughing a little Alfred slowly closed his eyes and slumped on the bed. Checking him Ivan sighed when he saw he was just in a deep sleep.

Going down stairs he sat at the dinning room table. Honey was half way done eating and Peter sat the piano playing a song, since he was done.

"Where is Da-dee, Papa?"

"Sleeping. He's been sick as you know. Don't worry, He'll be up soon."

* * *

><p>Groaning Alfred sat up. Rubbing his head he opened his eyes. "That hell happened?"<p>

Sluggishly Sitting he rubbed his sore head and looked around. It was dark and cold. It must have been night or earlier morning. Scooting to the edge of the bad Alfred set his feet on the floor and stopped. Socks? He never wore those to bed. Was it cold last night?

Yawning he stood slowly and stretched. Walking a little ways to the bathroom he ran into the wall. Grumbling he searched for the light switch and turned it on.

"Arugh! Damn light! Son of a bitch…" Alfred cried covering his face. "Talk about wrong side of the bed…"

Finding the bathroom door he went in and turned on the water. When it got warm he washed his face. Drying it he went back out and shivered. It was kind of cold. Slipping on his clothes Alfred walked out of the bedroom and looked around.

"What the fuck…?"

"Oh, Mr. America! Your awake! I was getting worried-"

"Toris?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell am I in Russia's house?"

"Huh…?"

* * *

><p><strong>To MerChanGirl: I updated<strong>

**To love-for-bakas: If only they hadn't wanted his land.**

**To In the Mix: It threw me off too.**

**To queenofchaos: I made them up myself at one in the morning. :D**

**To Abbegaiks: Thank you for being addicted to the fic!**

**To Cheshire Stripes: He snapped fully that he did! And yay Canada!**

**To narutolovers100: Tino is Finland. It's okay I forgot who he was too… heheh…**

**To Curious1here: You have no idea how much your review made me giggle! :D**

**To Sexykill69: There there… there will be more to sob about soon. (Evil Author)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lithuania didn't know what to say when America walked right passed him and hurried down the stirs. He was high on his guard and eyes narrowed looking at everything, trying to figure out what he was doing there. Standing on the bottom step he decided enough was enough.

"Russia!"

Hearing his name being called, Ivan stood up and walked out of the living-room where he had been going over some files. Seeing, Alfred standing there looking furious he raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"No shit something's wrong! What the hell am I doing in your house!"

Blinking once, Ivan looked confused. "What?"

"I 'said' what the hell am I doing here!"

"Are you alright?"

"Fuck no! Why the hell am I in your house commie!"

* * *

><p>Honey climbed down the stairs carefully after his nap. Rubbing his eyes he saw Nanny Ukraine standing at the bottom looking at a door with a worried look on her.<p>

"Nanny Ukraine, I'm hungry,"

"Oh! Honey, come on, I'll get you a snack. Hurry, this way."

"Where's Da-dee?"

"… I have gram crackers for you."

* * *

><p>"Alfred calm down! Do you not remember? You came to me with an agreement to get married! A bonding ceremony!"<p>

"I wouldn't do that!" Alfred screamed as he threw another book at Russia. "Why am I here!"

Knocking the book away Ivan kept trying to get to his wife who was dancing around the table either way he went. Getting tired of this game he jumped over the table and knocked the blonde to the ground and they started fighting. Well, Alfred started to punch him, so Ivan had to grab his arms and force them over his head.

"Listen to me! I know how to prove it too you. Look at your left hand! The wedding ring, look at it!"

Alfred glared up hatfully at him, then looked up at his hand and sure enough there was a ring there. Girtting his teeth he looked back at Russia eyes.

"You must have put it there when I was knocked out! Get off me you commie bastard!"

"Alfred, listen to me! I have the pappers you were working on! Remember? You found out that the world planned to take over your country? That secret meetings had been held around the world and never todl you about it? You brought them to me and we agreed to get married with a bonding ceremony from Father time!"

"Fucking lies!" Alfred got one hand free and punched Russia as hard as he could. "I would never do that!"

Grunting and fall off of Alfred he reached up and grabbed him from the waist. "I can show you them! Their in your hand!"

Still fighting Alfred managed to get him off and dashed down the house.. He ha to get out of here. To get back home. Something wasn't right with this. How had he gotten there? The last thing he remembered was eating lunch with his boss and his family. Then… That what? What happened? He didn't go home. No, they had just started.

Looking around he saw the grand stair case and started to run up it. Half way up he slowed down and put one hand to his head.

"_America?"_

"_Russia… You have a nice home."_

"_Da, thank you…"_

"A… nice home?" Alfred shook his head. Looking down he saw Russia looking at him worried "Go away!"

"Alfred-"

"Don't call me by my human name!"

Running up the stairs he ran into a room. Looking around he tried to think. He needed to get away. Run somewhere safe until he knew what was going on. Looking around he saw a desk. Grabbing his head again he closed his eyes.

"_Yes, I am. I don't have any real friends and I can't trust my 'family'. But you and I, Ivan… we know each other. We know the other is capable of. We know that we we're once enemies and learned as much as we could about each other. We kept our 'friends' close. So… now let's keep former enemies closer."_

"What? My voice? No… no!"

Running out of that room he headed towards another ignoring Russia calling after him. Findign a large room he entered it and slammed it closed and locked it. Gasping he looking around trying to see where he had ended up at. A bed room? Flashed of sex entered his mind and words.

"_Who did you have in mind first?"_

"_Let's start with England and China."_

"England and China?"

"Da, they were first on your list."

"Gah!" Alfred screamd, falling on the floor. "What did you do? What did you do!"'

"We, my love, took over the world. Do not be worried… remember they still acting as separate countries but we have the nations."

"No, I didn't do that!"

Now full worried Ivan walked carefully towards Alfred who was scooting away form he glaring. "It's alright…"

"I'm not a child!"

A n idea went off. "Do you remember Honey and Peter? You love them so much."

"Who the hell is Honey! I'm not playing anymore Russia! Tell me what's going on you bastard!"

Kneeling down Ivan pulled out an folder. "This is it… you wrote it all in your own hand writing… here."

It slide across the floor and Alfred kept his eyes on him. "I need a gun…"

"There is one in your jacket."

Slowly Alfred reached for it and checked it over flickering his eyes over to Russia every two seconds. When he was sure it wasn't tempered with he held it at him. Then he opened the folder and read a line and looked back up.

This continued on for a good half and hour when his arms started shaking. Swallowing he shook his head and then looked at him.

"No… not Canada… never Canada… not my brother…"

"We have recording tapes… of what's been going on. Come, I'll take you to see them-"

"I won't go with you, I won't!" Alfred cried out confused. "My family wouldn't do that to me…!"

"They tired. We're married. I… I love you, Alfred… feel your neck… on the left side. There's a mark there form when we sleep ith each other. I know your likes and dislikes, I know what your favorite color is, what books you likes, movies you watch, habits, and I know about when you were little…you had a rabbit that died when it was hit by a carriage."

"How do you know that…? I never told anyone… Not even my brother!"

"You told me… you told me how you made a small grave for it and placed a white rose on it so that rabbit would go to heaven. I know you Alfred. I know you because you are my wife and we are married!"

"NO! Stop saying that… no, no, no, no-"

"_I love you, Ivan."_

"...Huh…?" Alfred looked down at his hand holding the gun and tears rolled down his face. "Ivan…?"

Stepping forward in shock. "Alfred?"

"I remember writing the reports… I came to your house… the last thing I remember is walking up the stairs…"

Walking forward carefully, Ivan took the gun slowly. Carefully he pulled Alfred towards him. The smaller nation tensed harshly but didn't move away. Closing his eyes Ivna knew what had happened.

Alfred had went insane before he came to see him. That's why Alfred didn't remember them being married. Holding him close he pulled back looking into those eyes. They looked back with a hard look. Slowly he pressed their lips together. Suddenly lfred melted into him. Pulling back he looked at the blue eyes.

"You don't remember… but your body does."

With that Ivan pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Curious1here: :D ohohohoho~<strong>

**To Noktunra168: thank you!**

**To Cheshire Stripes: He forgot indeed! :D**

**To xnicehopex: crazy is as crazy… went.**

**To queenofchaos: and so on to the next chapter we go!**

**To love-for-bakas: Sad Russia… what have I done? !**

**To TobiTheNinjaKitten: he went insane before going to Russia.**

**To AngleOfPureDarkness: Me too, poor Alfred**

**ToAbbergails: Addiction! :D Yay!**

**To SheenasTears: Da!**

**To Sexykill69: D: Don't call me a bitch… T^T'**

**To narutoslover100: Thank you for saying it's your favorite!**


	14. Chapter 14

"The hell? Get off of me!" Alfred yelled gritting his teeth. "What are you doing! Rape!"

"It's not rape! We're married, so it's okay."

Suddenly Ivan was kicked in the stomach. Alfred had pulled his leg under both their stomach and gave him a swift kick, the got him in a head lock and had one foot digging into his back hip bone and the other pushing again his leg and the other arm grabbing his back trying to keep him there.

"It's marital rape, you dumb ass! If we are married like you say we are then forcing me is called marital rape!"

"I know nothing about that."

"Well, I do!" Alfred suddenly shoved him off. "And get off of me!"

From the floor, Ivan was getting aggravated. Then suddenly he saw Alfred's face wince in pain and he grabbed his head. Standing he watched Alfred as he whimpered in pain. Reaching out he touched the head gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Get… away… from… me…!"

Ivan's hand was slapped away. "Alfred… can't you feel the bond?"

"No!" Standing up and fumbling, Alfred left the room and ended up leaning against the wall before sliding down, grabbing his head again.. "It hurts…"

Yelping as he jumped Alfred looked up at purple eyes. Closing his head shook as his head continued to feel like it was being split into two. Crying out when it got worse and his body started to feel weak he slumped back.

Shit.

A fucking bond…

Whimpered he grabbed his head as pieces of memories came and went. At one point the had no idea he had been lead back to the bedroom. The bed came as little comfort as he held his head tight. Suddenly lips pressed against his forehead and it eased somewhat.

Wincing in pain as he head throbbed making him want to pass out he gritted his teeth as painful tears dropped from his face. Gasping as another sharp throb hit him he curled up into a ball and jumped when someone got into the bed behind home and wrapped their arms around him tightly and soon teeth pressed against the side of his neck on the left side.

Eyes snapping wide open he cried out as the memories of the past five months flew into his mind so fast he almost didn't know what to think as the images raced into his mind. Slumping onto the bed he closed his eyes and went limp.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked worried.

Alfred said nothing for a minute. "…Yes?"

Frowning and eyes furrowed Ivan leaned over him more to see the eyes. "Are you alright?"

So it was true. He did marry Ivan. He did kidnap the world along side him. They did start a makeshift family, they did rule the world. They did have the power to destroy it. They were bonded. They… they loved each other? Yes.

"Not really…" Alfred turned over and looked at him. "Insanity isn't something I can't bounced back from so easily. So, were married?"

"Da. Shocked?"

"Bitch slapped. I think I need attention."

Smiling he kissed the warm lips deeply marveling at the sudden new feel. A little resistant. Smirking he pulled back and looked into the Eyes. A little of okay you win now get it over with, and the playfulness he loved about Alfred.

Leaning back down he kissed his lips once more before nibbling at the neck causing a shiver form the blonde. Moving their hips together Ivan groaned when Alfred let out a light moan as he sspread his legs out from under to give better access.

This made it easier for them to move together. Alfred ran his hands thorugh Ivan's hair a few times before tugging at his clothes.

"Come on, get these damn things off." he complained.

"Impatient now?"

"Sanity back and I want it now." Alfred smiled his eyes smirking. "Unless you rather wait longer? I know that ain't no roll of quarters pressing into me-! Ahhh! H-hey! Oh~! That my…!"

Gaining the upper hand Ivan continued to gently rub that soft patch of skin right under Alfred's belly button making him flushing and moan loudly, biting down on his finger trying to stop. Failing he laid back and arched.

"Haa… ah, ah, ah, feels good… oh it's too good~!"

Ivan almost drooled at the sight of Alfred. He had never touched the soft spot that much before. Stopping he quickly got rid of their clothing and spread Alfred legs apart and then stopped. He couldn't do that with out lube or unprepared. They hadn't had sex in over a week.

"Hurry up, I swear I'm fine! Please just do it…Ahhh! Yes!"

Staying still for a few minutes Ivan started a slow pace but was having trouble trying to go slow since Alfred was whimpering and calling his name. when he felt the opening loosen more he started faster and then let instincts take over and kissed his wife who was withering under him.

Moving as one he latched onto the spot on his neck. It had started to fade so he had to make sure it got refreshed. Sucking on it he reached with one hand to the little spot under the belly button.

"AHHH! OH…! HAHAAA! MORE! … YES, IVAN…!"

What an intense sond. Thrusting harder Ivan pressed deep inside before they came and the world went white. Pating hard he pulled back to look at Alfred who was breathing deeply.

"But there is…" Alfred gasped out heavily. "…something I wanted… to ask you…."

"Hm?" Ivan hummed laying comfortable on him and pressing their foreheads together.

"Why is the house so quite?"

* * *

><p>"Do you got it?" Romano asked.<p>

"Shut up! I'm working on it!" Switzerland said as he continued to try and get the window open.

As it started to budge a little bit they gained hope. Germany stood there with the other standing on his shoulders. Gilbert was sitting in the corner not even trying but watching them before laying down to sleep muttering that they couldn't be serious. It wasn't that easy.

Soon the window started to budge. Looking into it they saw it was a cement block. "If Germany can move this thing they we'll be free."

"Ja."

So about four countries lifted him up and he punched it out of their way before climbing through. Leaning down back into the window he held out his arm. Switzerland hoisted up Lichtenstein, making sure she was first. Then they gathered to help the others out.

Waking up at them leaving Gilbert opened his eyes. "You do know they set it up right? Cell doors don't just open. Most of everyone is still in the cells."

"Come on amigo. We need to go…" Spain said trying to help him to his feet.

"The hell I'm going! I'm warning you now… stay here!"

"Don't be stupid!" Some of them yelled.

"Whatever. See you Spain, nut a word of advice… don't go… trust me. If you do then me and France we'll wait for you here."

Out side Ludwig pulled out the rest who had gotten out of their cells but the others had been locked and the power off to get them off meant they had no choice but to leave them and come back later. Getting Italy out and his brother he looked down into the window.

Out of the ones he had gotten out, Romano, Italy, Lichtenstein, China, Korea, Japan, Mexico, Poland, Turkey, Greece, and Vietnam, Hungry, Austria, Australia, Sweden, Finland, too. Looking in he saw Spain and his brother.

"Hurry up!"

Looking worried, Spain ran to the window but didn't reach up. "Gilbert won't come and Francis is still in the house!"

"We'll have to come back for Francis! Gilbert get over here!"

The albino shook his head and Antonia ran to him and tried to pull his arm in desperation. He didn't want to leave his best friend but if he could take one with him then there was hope of getting the other one out later. Gilbert fought him and let himself drop on the floor.

"Por favor amigo! Get up!"

"Nien! I know what will happen! If your smart you should stay here… all of you!"

"But-but…"

"Burder! Now!"

Sitting up Gilbert sat against the wall. "You'll be sorry if ya don't listen to me…"

* * *

><p>Closing the window Germany turned to the others. They were looking around the enormous dome that they were in. it was light with just the gray sunlight from the skylights above but other then that it was like a maze. A garden one.<p>

"Where's Spain?" Romano asked looking around.

"He stayed behind with Prussia. Let's move out."

"But-"

"Move out!"

Looking back, Romano went to the window and looked in. Both of the other two nations sat back to back, not talking but both deep in thought. Damn bastard. Spain always did care deeply for his friend of the Bad Touch Trio.

* * *

><p>Peter stood there looking at the piano. There was no one there to teach him and he was getting really good at it too! Stomping his foot he walked to the kitchen. No one there. Frowning he went to the cells.<p>

"Oh, that's right I forgot… France and England are sick… no snack to day either… Where is Nanny Ukraine?" He said to no one.

Going back up stairs he saw Honey sleeping on Alfred's shoulder. Smiling he ran up to them and Alfred smiled down and him and held his fingers to his lips winking. Going to into the room with them he waited for Alfred to lay Honey down before walking out with him.

"Something wrong, Peter?" He said looking at the wall clock. "Shouldn't you be at your piano lesson?"

"Austria didn't show up and I'm starving… Nanny isn't here either."

"She's talking with Ivan. Come on I'll get you a snack and then we're going to play a game."

"Oh I like games!"

Laughing Alfred took his hand, "You ever play Garden Maze?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's were you find escaped people… and lead them back to their homes. I'll show as soon as Ivan says it's ready."

"Oh, goody!"

Smiling Alfred ate a peanut and jelly sandwich with Peter. As they talked he looked at his tablet as the other nations roamed around the large dome trying to find away out. Alfred may have his saintly back but he was pissed off as hell and the last time he was like this was in World War II.

Seeing Sweden and Finland wonder off to another part of the maze he smiled.

_"Two little nations walking in a row,_

_quite and fast on their running toes,_

_where the maze will take them no one ever knows,_

_two little nations running in row~"_

Peter looked up at from his food at the song being sung.

* * *

><p><strong>To love-for-bakas: Poor confusedarngery America :O**

**To watergodesskasey: thank you!**

**To Nokturma168: Yes, but he's mad.**

**To cry-to-the-moon: Da ^J^**

**To Shadow-Chan 4: a twist!**

**To Curious1here: Lol I like that line you wrote! Lol Kind of… I messed up I think D: Fluff was pure he just went crazy crazy at times.**

**To Cheshire Stripes: lol I like that idea I might go with it. Thank you :D**

**To Revenstar-of-ShadowClan: now you shall see them :D**

**To BellaMalfoy143: :p**

**To KYYAOILOVER772: =w= granted**

**To queenofchaos: Because I told her tears would be soon to fallow so she… called ma a bitch and wouldn't give me virtual sweets ;o;**


	15. Chapter 15

England woke up to the sound of clicking. He knew that sound very well. Looking up from the roll out bed he was strapped to he saw a table. With guns on it. Frowning he struggled to move and felt a hand brush his. Looking over to his right he saw Francis there also strapped down but he was still out.

"He was a wake before you." Peter said setting a wet towel on his head. "But he kept making so much noise that we had to sedate him. Oh, you'll never guess what I get to do! I'm going hunting today!"

"Peter… do you know what's going on?" Arthur frowned but sighed as the cold cloth pressed against his head.

"Yes. You and the world wanted to destroy America and he married Russia and they got to you first. I know."

"How did you find out?"

"Alfred told me. They told us what happened. Why would you do that? I mean, isn't it fine to leave him alone?"

"You don't understand."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you talked to me I would. You know they talks to us. Listen to us. Make us feel important and involved. It's really nice to be apart of it. There that should keep you cool for a little while. Do like my guns? Their not really real, you see. They only shot rubber bullets and it's toned down a bite so it won't be too bad. I even went out practicing! I got almost every target too!"

"Peter… guns are dangerous."

Just then the door opened and Alfred came out dressed in his usual clothes he wore at meetings, bomber jacket and all.

"Ready, kiddo? We gotta start early . I think they spent enough time wondering around for a whole three days."

"Da, they did! Is Honey coming?"

"Nah, he's playing a game with Nanny. Hey, Arthur, glad to see you up. Well, we gotta go. Come on Peter, cann't keep Ivan waiting."

Peter pulled on his jacket fast and then ran to Arthur and kissed his cheek. "Bye, see you later at dinner time!"

"Wait! Alfred what are you-!"

Arthur bite his mouth when Alfred winked and held a finger up to his lips. He wasn't insane anymore. No… now he was enraged and was going to end what he started. Peter ran out the swinging kitchen door and hurried down the hall.

"Oh god, Francis… what have we done…"

"You made a mistake. I gotta admit I kind of felt sorry for you at first but then again when does anyone feel sorry for me? Sure, you all say you'll help and then you complain about things. I may be a young country but you forget that out of all the thousands of years all of you've have lived it was my country that evolved at an alarming rate and became a super power. You may have the age and the 'rich' history but I have a land where anyone and everyone is welcome and the most advanced in the world. You may have been a great Empire, brother but you forgot one thing that goes with it."

"What…?"

"You forgot that all you people count and not just the high and mighty. Well, gotta go, buddy, we got some hunting to do."

"Alfred-!"

The door swung back and forth

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you can hold this gun right?"<p>

"Yes! Oh, and it's just my size too!"

"Of course. Okay, Ivan how do you want to start this hunting game?"

Ivan finished clicking his gun into place and looked over at his family. Alfred stood ready like it was a paint game and Peter next to him waiting. Honey was at home playing with blocks and drawing pads. Looking at the dome map he smiled.

"We'll split them up and go from there. Which ones do you want to go after, Peter? You have a choice."

"Me? Oh, well I'm not that good at shooting anything… maybe… Um…?"

Alfred knelt down. "How about a practice run then? That way the scores won't move and then we'll play."

"Oh really?"

Ivan smiled. He rather enjoyed the feeling of having a family and spending time together. "Da. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>When the dome suddenly started to have a humming noise to it everyone walked stopped. Then suddenly the ground started to move. They all tried to stay together but walls and the moving floor started splitting them up.<p>

After twent minutes everyone was on their own.

Peter stayed by Alfred. He had never really played this game before but he also knew it wasn't just a game. Since they had brayed he newly found perents and had made the first move by setting up a date to kill them he figured this was a way of revange.

So that meant… "Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"If… If I cought one of them… could I keep them?"

"Hm? Like a slave? You know how I feel about that."

"But arean't they?"

"You have a point. Well, as long as you don't hurt them too much it's okay."

"I didn't want a slave. I wanted a pet."

Smiling Alfred handed him some night vision goggles. "Then pick which one you want."

* * *

><p><strong>To watergoddesskasey: thanks as always!<strong>

**To Koturna168: lol Alfred loves games ;D**

**To Curious1here: lol I that's a good line! 'Look what I can do!' Shoots**

**To TobitheNinjakitten: Enjoy because I surly do!**

**To Cheshire Stripes: you'll like it more when I write out the fun parts! Evil as I am…**

**To queenofchaos: Alfred started it but when he got mad at Ivan he stopped and forgot about it. I think it wa sin chapter six.**

**To narutolover100: love, love, and enjoy that love!**


	16. Chapter 16

Finland ran through the maze looking for his husband, Sweden. He could hear other nations running around trying to find each or away out. Gasping at the cool air the blew in from the tall vents at the top of the vent he heard someone scream and then shots fired.

"Sweden!" He cried. "Where are you- Arug!"

Two rubber bullets hit his right shoulder and he was knocked down. He knew they could pierce him or make him bleed but they did hurt a lot. Gasping he rolled towards a bench and waited. The sound of footsteps came closer and he couldn't see in the dark but he could hear. Standing he stepped carefully to the side as the person seemed to had passed him.

Jumping at the person he thought he would ambush them but three more bullets hit him in the chest and Finland crashed to the floor gasping. They must have night vision. Struggling he tried to figure out who it was when he heard another scream.

* * *

><p>"I'll find you! Just you wait!" Hungry screamed out.<p>

Peter frowned at he aimed again. This time he shot at Hungary's feet. She yelped and jumped back swinging a stick back and forth. Sadly she didn't know he was on top of a wall. A few feet away he saw Alfred aiming his gun at someone and took a shot.

"Did you get him?" He called.

"Sure did. So, Hungry! You having fun?"

"Like this is fun you bastard! Where are you!"

"Not for you to know. Okay, Peter this time aim her stick."

Bam! Hungry screamed and grabbed her hand.

"I bloody missed!"

"Got her hand though. Ah, she's running, you better hurry."

* * *

><p>Ivan tossed the small body into the truck. Well, that was one. Now for the next one. Looking up he saw his family running after someone. Peter waved and Alfred gave a fast thumbs up. Smiling he looking around with his night goggles and spotted Sweden running onward looking for Finland. Smirking he walked forward…<p>

And fired.

* * *

><p>"Nanny, Ukraine? Where are you?" Honey called out.<p>

Wondering the halls he wanted to know where she was so she would make him something to eat. He had woken up from his nap early. Walking onward he stopped and noticed the door there. That lead to the cells and it was open.

What's more his Nanny's apron was by the door. Walking down there he had a little bit of a bad feeling. Da-dee had said not to go down there anymore, but something wasn't right here. Stepping down he wondered in and out of the halls down there and stopped at where his Nanny was. She was talking in Russian but he could understand her.

Then he saw her letting out another nation. He recognized her as Belarus. She was angry and mad and took off running. She was in such hurry that she overlooked him. Honey remembered Peter telling him that this was his now so called Aunt but she hated Da-dee because he was married to Papa… and that if she ever got out then…

Ukraine gasped loudly when she noticed Hong Kong Standing there looking at her with wide eyes. He was afraid or worried. No he was angry. So much so he was shaking.

"Calm down, Honey…"

"Da-dee doesn't like her…"

"Sh-She's just going for a walk…"

"And I don't like you!"

"Arughhh…"

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked up at the sounds of screams. He hoped West was alright. Looking down at the cell floor he sighed heavily. Behind him Spain as sitting there muttering prayers. The heat of their backs was the only to remind them that they weren't alone in the cell.<p>

It was cold. Meaning Ivan had turned down the heat in order to make the chase more exciting. Sighing again he hoped they would be okay. They were lucky though. Ivan wasn't who he used to be. No, he was different.

Stable. Didn't mean he still enjoyed the hunt and included his new found family. No something was new in both of them. If England had been right and gotten the potion to help America then the others had more of chance of coming back without too much blood gone from their bodies.

Laying down he curled up trying to keep warm and soon Antonio followed to keep warm. As they laid there they could hear screams and a few times a battle going on but it didn't last too long. The sounds of guns faded soon and then they heard something that made them jump.

That didn't sound like a gun.

* * *

><p>Honey hurried out of the room and climbed down the stairs holding on to the railing so he wouldn't fall. getting to the bottom of the stairs he looked back up the stairs worried. Then he turned away and went looking for the other nation that had gone missing.<p>

Looking around he wondered just what he should do. What if he couldn't find Belarus? What then? What if she was already gone? What if he was torn from Papa and Da-dee? Where was Peter? Why was the house so… quite…?

* * *

><p>Peter nuzzled the other nations head gently. It had taken a good half a day but he had finally hunted down one of two he wanted. Kissing the temple softly he hugged Finland tighter. Now all he needed to do was find Sweden.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan scanned the place. They had almost finished their hunting game. Only three more left. Ivan looked over to where Alfred was running across on part getting ready to pounce on one of the nations. Alfred was still angry. He had beaten the three had had already captured. Not only beat but Ivan had to stop him from killing them.<p>

Looking back at the body on the ground Ivan shook his head. "Running from him almost got you killed. I hope you learned that this time… Yao."

"Don't… call me by name…" China gasped out. "After what you two did…"

"Why shouldn't I? What about what all of you were planning to do to my wife? Alfred isn't insane anymore. He's just angry. You remember though don't you? The day the world stop in shock of what America did to Japan? For that moment in time the world really did stand still. Now he's angry again. Maybe not enough to send bombs but might do something else."

"You have to stop this."

"Ah, my friend I believe I told you to stay as far away as you could from Alfred… now look at you. I'm afraid I can't help you out anymore then I did. Now your going to have to pay and I can't help you."

* * *

><p>Alfred aimed at the last one standing there. Just before he could pull the trigger he sensed someone coming at him. Jumping to the side he barely had a second to avoid the blade that came at him. Firing a bullet he paused for s split moment be smirking.<p>

"Look at that! I see a Belarus!"

"Bastard!"

Alfred took off running down another path with the other nation behind him. "Come on Beleuse let's play a game!"

"I am going to KILL you…!"

Laughing Alfred shot two more bullets at her. "Not if I kill you first!"

They ran here and there jumping fighting, hitting, shooting and landing some hits. Alfred was easily avoiding her but then something happened when he leaped into the air. A dizzy spell hit him and for a second his vision blurred.

_"London bridge is bruning-"_

"Huh?" Alfred gasped.

_"-Sent her men, sent her-"_

Landing on the floor he shot at her goggles knocking them off as he stumbled to a stone wall.

_"-will suffer and pay-"_

Alfred gritted his head as it started to hurt badly. Running off her could hear her searching for his goggles as he ran he looked around for Peter or Ivan. Not seeing them he continued to run.

_"-Suffer and pay-"_

"Stop… it…" Alfred begged his voice strained to get out. "Ivan… help…me… please…"

Holding his head he felt tears roll down his face. Suddenly the ground met him as he crumbled. Alfred let out a cry of pain as he started to slip into darkness when he saw Belarus walking his way a evil smirk on her face. She was going to kill him. Alfred eyes closed as he brought down her knife.

"Now you die!"

Ivan heard a horrified scream. Turning he glanced around and locked up the truck with the last of them and told Peter to get into the truck. Running towards the noise he pushed in the code and the lights came on suddenly. Throwing off his set he added more codes and the maze walls started to sink into the ground.

He heard laughing that he knew all to well. Swallowing hard Ivan closed his eyes before opening them slowly and looking at the bloody scene as the end of the song came light and happy and the insane eyes smiling childishly as a bloody body lay there.

_"My fair lady~!"_

Ivan looked at his singing insane wife with pity. Smiling wide Alfred walked up to him leaving the body behind and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan smiled at him sadly and put his arms around his waist.

"I love my ring." Alfred smile widened again.

"I'm glad you do…" Ivan leaned down and kissed the soft lips. "I love you, Alfred… even with the way you are…"

Alfred smiled softened with a blush painted on his cheeks. "I love you too Ivan."

Leaning down Ivan held him close and kissed him deeply. If Alfred was going to stay this way and no chance of getting better then he would take care of him. Love Alfred forever. When the kiss broke apart Ivan rubbed the others cheek leveling and looked in his eyes.

"What do you want to do, love?"

A evil chuckle and glinted eyes Alfred nuzzled more into Ivan.

"Take the world apart."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the fic... if it sucked let me know and I'll write and a bonus chapter about how their doing year from the ending. <strong>


	17. Bonus: Chapter one Version 2

**This was the second second version of the fic as you can tell I had it set in a different way but I liked the more insane Alfred. I have like versions of every I write.**

* * *

><p>"Negative again." Alfred said.<p>

Ivan looked up from the chair he was on. His lover scowled and threw the pregnancy test into the waste basket. He huffed and walked around in a circle for a moment before looking at him, still frowning but his eyes upset.

"It didn't work!" The blond shouted and then stormed over to him. "Now what? What now!"

"Calm down, dorgory," Ivan said standing and pulling him into an embrace. "We will try something else."

"Like what? We tried everything! We tried the normal way, we got a sergeant and she died, we made colonies on both our lands and that didn't work! We even became one and it still didn't work!"

Ivan tried not to cover his ears at the screaming the blonde. "if you remember you kept your country the same and I did too."

"You promised me!"

"Yes, I did. perhaps if you would look into-"

"I did! Ivan, they won' give me one! No one will give me one because of what I am! You promised me I

would have one and I want one now!

"I will find you one… I promise."

"Please, Ivan…. Please, please, I want one so bad and you promised it would happen… please,"

Holding the sobbing nation Ivan tried to think of what to do. They really had run out of options. Since they

had first started their relationship, Alfred had made it clear he wanted children and after years of dating and loving each other they had decided to stay with one another forever.

It was going great until they found out that when they tried to have one Alfred couldn't get pregnant. No matter how many times they tried. It almost killed his lover and then they got a woman to carry the child and they both died. Next was colonizing and nothing happened.

It had gotten to the point where they both took over the world. Not for ruling it, not for having the world tremble at them, but for a child. And it didn't happen which had brought on this new yelling.

Ivan felt the smaller body start to slump on him. Carefully he lifted his lover up and held him. He felt sad and pity as he saw the tears still rolling down the passed out nation. Kissing them away he took him to bed and set him down before covering him up.

Going over to the window he looked out of it. What could he do? Human children grew too fast. Ivan wondered if this was their punishment for taking over the world? No, this had been going on long before they took over the world.

Looking down at the defeated nations who were now forced to work to them his eyes landed on China. Did China not have a child? Yes, if he remembered correctly his former friend had a small child that was living with him. Where was he?

Turning on his heels he walked down the hall and down the sitars. Even with the world out there he had nothing to fear. They had made sure none of them could escape them. The collars around their necks assured that.

Walking out many parted as he made his way into filed. He saw China weaving a basket together as America had told him too. Walking up behind him he stood there looming over him.

"Russia, aru," China said nervously. "I… I am almost done with America's basket…"

"Did you not have a small child with you?"

China tensed and gulped.

"Da, is as I thought. Where is he?"

"Please, Russia, leave him be. He's not cut out for this work…"

Russia grabbed him by the back of the neck. "You will tell me where he is."

"But-but!"

China let out a painful yelp as he was hit in the side of his head with the metal pipe. Holding the bleeding spot he tried to focus. Another hit came to his ribs. Gasping in pain he was flung up off the ground and held at the neck, before taking him to the basement.

* * *

><p>England listened to China's screams and pleas from his place at the kitchen. France was cooking food, his leg chained to the stove. England was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.<p>

They both listened before going back to their work trying to ignore it. They had been allowed to stay together. America had told Russia he wanted them to be together at all times. Something kind to stay before chaining them up like animals.

Pulling the chain further out of the way, England continued to scrub the floor. This old fashion way of cleaning was to keep them away form making an escape. They heard a bell ring. Sitting back on his heels, England looked towards the door.

Soon America appeared with his arms folded loosely across his chest and a hard glare on features. He took a seat.

"Forget the damn lunch and get me a coke." Alfred demanded.

With his glasses on he looked terrifying. Never did he need them but he loved the glasses. France set the food on low and set a pan aside and went to the fridge the chain trailing behind him. Taking out the drink he set it in front of America.

Opening it America took a long drink and then continued to glare at nothing. A few seconds later he noticed China's screams. Blinking he broke out of his angry mood for a moment and looked towards the basement door.

Standing up he walked to the door and knocked on it. The screams stopped . Opening the door he walked down the stairs to the room. He found China gasping and crying on the floor. Looking at him he sighed.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I want to try again."

Ivan smiled. So it had gotten to the point where Alfred did not mind what he was up too. Looking down at the beaten man he kicked him once more before fallowing Alfred back up the stairs.

As they passed France and England, Ivan unlocked them. He hulled up England and forced him into another room. It was more liked a closet. A metal one that no one could open. No digital lock but an old fashion one.

"Clean up China." He said.

* * *

><p>Hong stayed hidden in the large house that was formally know as China's. Now it had been taken over by Russia. The world had turned upside down and the last thing he had seen was China running away and telling him to hide.<p>

Stomach growling he rubbed his stomach and peeked around the corner of his home. He had come back for food. It had been months or maybe a year. It was hard to tell with human time He had never been good at it. Running quickly he slipped inside the house and ran towards the kitchen. He found a jar of rice and pulled it out.

It hadn't spoiled.

He started to pull out a pot and some chop sticks. He turned on the water and to his luck it still worked. Letting it run he grabbed the rice and started to pull the top off, his stomach growling in pain. He was sure if he had been human he would have died already. There was a loud bang on the door and he dropped the pot. He stood there frozen and looked at the door.

A tall man stood there looking at him. He had blind hair and blue eyes. From the west? Not moving he started shaking and backed away to the wall.

"Hey, it's okay… don't worry I won't hurt you…"

The voice was kind but Hong was afraid. Shaking more he pressed himself further against the kitchen wall whimpering as the man came closer he closed his eyes.

A hand rubbed his head so kindly and lovingly that he risked a peek. He saw the man looking at him as if he was so relieved to have found him. That kind hand brushed away the tears and the voice continued to try and sooth him.

"Shh, you'll okay. Come on, I'll take you somewhere to eat. Is that alright? You look hungry,"

"I… I-I-…"

"Shh, here drink this. It's a special liquid food."

Hong whimpered again and put his hands over him mouth. What if it was poison? Or something else? Cowering away he closed his eyes, the tears still falling down. Taking a chance he looked at the man who opened the small bottled cup and took a drink.

"See? Nothing wrong… here, you want some,"

Looking at it Hong slowly stepped forward and took the thing shakily into his hands and took a small sip. Eyes wide he tried to gulp it down but was stopped.

"Whoa! Slowly, slowly or you'll throw it up."

Hong drank it more slowly savoring the taste of it. It felt wonderful in his stomach. Closing his eyes he swayed a little and then opened them when he was picked up and hugged. Still drinking the stuff he let himself be carried away as he began to grow heavy with sleep.

When he was done he just held the cup now full. He saw a car waiting and then he was taken inside. This person, whoever he was much tall. Hong felt like a baby in his arms. Was that what is was like? He would never know. Neither China nor England held him a lot but this… this was nice.

Eyes barely opened he felt that kind hand running through his uncombed messy hair. Leaning against this person he fell a sleep.

When Hong woke up he felt relaxed and clam. Safe and his stomach not longer hurt. The only thing he noticed was that he was cleaned. A bath? Looking down he could see that he had been washed, dried, clothed, hair fixed, and was laying in a soft bed. A strange one too.

Looking up he saw something floating above him. Birds and sunflowers? And it was moving around and playing music. Sitting up a little he looked around and noticed.

"I'm in a crib?"

True he was small enough to fit in one perfectly and this was a big crib. Looking around he gasped a little. Blinking he rubbed his eyes before looking again. Standing u p his mouth hung open.

The room was filled with toys, and art crafts, stuffed animals, books. A child's dream room. As old as he was in human years he was still really young since he was not a country. Only an former English colony that was now owned by China. Or was he now?

"Ah, you woke up."

Jumping back down he hid under the blanket and cried out when he was lifted. "It's okay, I brought you some food."

Something pressed against his lips. Opening his eyes he noticed it was a baby bottle. He looked at it and then back at the man from before.

"I know, I know, but your stomach can't handle anything else for a while and this is the only thing that will keep you from choking yourself. It's warm milk with honey in it."

Hong settled into the arms holding onto him and let himself be fed. He rather enjoyed being babied liked this. The feeling of comfort and security . Holding on to the man's shirt he closed his eyes at the chair rocking them slowly back and forth.

"There, feeling better?"

Hong nodded.

"Good," Alfred smiled.

Finally he got what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>^^' Yeah... I think it was okay.<strong>


End file.
